the other well, the other side
by Ari Kiki Windchester
Summary: When Inuyasha finds another well and by Kagomes will, goes down it. He ends up in america! there he meets two strange girls. As Sesshomaru is to get his revenge on one of the girls, tragedy strikes! Will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru be able to get back?
1. Chapter 1

The other well, the other side

Chapter 1: the well

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked looking over the shoulder of the hanyou who was crouched and sniffing the ground like a dog.

"A demon went by here a little while ago." Inuyasha stood upright and pointed down a cut path. "It went that way. I'd say roughly a day or two ago."

"Wanna go after it?" Kagome asked with a smile giant smile on her face that creped Inuyasha to the bone. Inuyasha shifted his feet awkwardly.

"Kagome? What's got you so cheery?"

"Well Narakus dead and the jewel is gone. What is there not to be cheery about?" Kagomes smile got wider.

"Well, for starters, all that energy that radiates from you will attract any nearby demon. And any nearby demon could kill you in less than a second…I wouldn't be as happy as you are right now." Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome grabbed Inuyashas hand and dragged him threw the path. They stumbled into a clearing with a small well. "Look. Another well."

Inuyasha scoffed. "A sad excuse for one too. It's so small!" he walked over and leaned his back against the side of the well.

Kagome joined him but stared into the darkness. "I think it's kinda cute. Being small and all. Makes it original."

"It looks like it was abandoned…" Inuyasha turned to look into the darkness next to Kagome.

"That is just sad." Kagome didn't seem to notice Inuyasha turn.

"I would do the same. I wouldn't want a runt of a well." Chills ran down Inuyashas spine when he turned to see Kagome shooting him daggers. "What?"

Kagome just sighed and turned back to the well. Inuyasha took one of her hands into one of his and squeezed it affectionately.

"I just think anything should have a chance before being abandoned. It's just not fair!"

"Kagome, that's how life goes. This well looks like it's been abandoned for at least 70 years! And I don't smell any human scen-" Inuyasha had just caught the scent of a human coming from the well. As well as a whisper or two.

"What is it?" Kagome was worried when Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence. And how he was staring at the well with a look of confusion on his face.

"There's a man down there. I can smell it. And I'm hearing a whisper every now and then."

"Nat will you just shut up!" a young women's voice emitted from the well. She was yelling. "I dont care if it's a useless thing to do! I always do this so just go and shut up!"

Kagome was worried. "Inuyasha!" she had urgency in her voice. He just grunted and jumped in the well.

A flash of blinding blue light shone through the well. Kagome had to cover her eyes to not be blinded. Just as quickly as it came, the light was gone.

"Inuyasha?" kagome looked over the edge and called again. "Inuyasha?" silence. "Inuyasha!" she yelled into the well.

Kagome jumped into the well only to land roughly on her backside. "Ow." She stood and took in the small space the well provided. As hard as she hoped he wasn't, Inuyasha was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: where am I?

Chapter 2: Where am I?

Ali looked into the family well. After her and Natalie's argument she needed to calm down. So she did what she did every morning. Threw a quarter in the well and put her hands together to whisper her wish into them. Ali never asked for big things. The occasional help with tests and schoolwork. But sometimes she would just ask for a good day.

"Ali come on. You do that every day! Can't you skip it just this once?" Natalie was whining again. Alis best friend for as long as Ali could remember. Short brown hair, brown eyes, and the patience of a bull. That was Natalie's one flaw.

Ali put her hands together as if praying. "I wish-"Ali was being shaken. "That Nat would stop bugging me today." She turned around to look at Natalie with daggers shooting from her eyes. Her eyes grew darker than the color of the forest. "What? What is so important?" Natalie just stared at the well.

"D-did you s-start fireworks in t-the well?" Natalie was scared. She started to shake a little but quickly stopped. '_I won't let Ali see me scared! She wouldn't let me live it down!_'

Ali looked at the well and gasped at the bright light the well was shooting out. She thought that she would go blind. But it was quickly gone. "Nat? What in the world was that?" Natalie just shrugged and yawned.

"I have no idea. It could have been a trick of our minds. It is like 7 in the morning..."

"Yeah. But just in case…." Ali walked over to the well. '_it seems ok….but maybe on the inside its all burned…_' out of sheer curiosity she looked over the edge just as an object with silver hair and red clothes jumped out of the well. Knocking Ali over as it went. Ali landed on her backside. "Hey!" the thing landed in front of her. She then saw it was a man. He had long silver hair and golden eyes that if you stared into too long you forgot everything else that was happening around you.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. Since when he came out of the well he accidentally knocked this girl over. He was surprised when he didn't find kagome up here, but soon recognized the human scent that came from the well came from this girl. He asked again. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm ok." Ali stood up and brushed the dirt off of her jeans. She looked at him again. He was a head taller than her and his hair was unnaturally long. But what baffled her the most was the dog ears on the top of his head. 2 silver ones to match his hair. "oh my god! Are those real?" his ears twitched to the sound of her voice.

"What? My ears? Yes their real." This was the voice he heard coming from the well. '_Is this girl a miko? And why did I hear her in the well? Why did I smell her scent coming from the well?_' his thoughts where interrupted when he felt hands on his ears.

"They're really soft!" she rubbed them in her fingers like she does with her kitten. Buddy.

"I wanna try!" soon Natalie's hands where messing with Inuyashas ears. He slapped away both of their sets of hands.

"Keh. Don't touch my ears." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"But it's fun!" both the girls whined. Yep best friends indeed.

"What's your name anyway?" Ali's curiosity surfaced once again.

Inuyasha was hesitant to reply. '_Ah what the won't hurt to tell a couple of girls my name._' "My name is Inuyasha." The girls squealed.

"Oh my god that name is so cute!" Ali said while digging into her backpack. She pulled out a squar silver object that Inuyasha didn't recognize till she took a picture of him. "Now smile for the camera!" Inuyasha frowned. "Come on. Please?" he shook his head "please?" Ali was getting angry. Natalie went behind him and forced a smile by pulling the corners of his mouth up.

"Hurry take the picture!" Ali did and Natalie let go of Inuyasha.

"What the hell woman!" Natalie slapped him.

"Don't you cuss at me!"

"I can cuss if I want to! I'm older!"

"I don't care if you're older! I'm younger and there for don't need to be cussed at!" Ali sat down as Inuyasha and Natalie started to have an argument that Natalie would soon win.

~2 hours later~

Natalie smirked. She had Inuyasha right where she wanted him. "On this household the younger get the respect of an elder and people like you who cuss get the ultimate punishment and they usually don't come out from the punishment the same. And I don't want to take you to the punishment so apologize or let god have mercy on your soul."

Inuyasha was stunned. Was this girl serious? He looked to the other girl for help but found she was fast asleep on the ground leaning against the well. How long had they been arguing? He didn't know. "Uh…."

"Well?"

"Sorry I guess?"

Natalie smiled. "That will have to do. Now, where's Ali?"

Inuyasha pointed to the sleeping friend. "I think that is Ali. Correct?"

Natalie stared at ali. "yeah…..wait. She fell asleep?" Natalie walked over and kicked Ali gently.

Ali awoke very angry. She almost yelled. "Nat! How many times have I told you not to kick me! You know how mad I wake up if you do!" Natalie shoved her watch in front of Alis face. 9:27. Alis eyes widened. They were late!


	3. Chapter 3: Late

Chapter 3: Late

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! We're late!" Ali shot up to her feet with her book bag in her hands. "How long were you two fighting?"

Natalie took that in thought. "Two hours? I think…" Ali exploded.

"You spent two hours preaching him on cussing?" Ali pointed to Inuyasha.

"Yes and by the way I'm gonna chew you out for cussing also!"

"I don't care! You just made us extremely late because you can't go one measly minute without striking an argument with somebody!" Ali's dad walked out of the house with the trash.

"Now what are you girls arguing about? And aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yes we are. But since Nat had to get in an argument." Ali glared at Natalie with stone cold eyes. "We are now late. And mom has the car today. Doesn't she."

"Yep. She will be gone all day." Ali's dad sighed. "Guess you are staying home today. Unless you wanna run to school…"

"Nope! I'm staying home" Ali's dad laughed and walked back inside. Totally oblivious to the hanyou that was standing next to Ali.

"Well I'm gonna call my mom. Tell her it's a girl's day out and that we will be going to the mall instead of school." Natalie pulled out her cell phone and pressed her mom on speed dial.

"Yeah. Like she will buy that. Movie on me says she will chew you out." Ali laughed.

"Deal!" Natalie put the cell to her ear and walked to the backyard to get a better signal. Leaving Ali and Inuyasha to talk to each other.

"What's a movie?" Inuyasha asked. Curiosity over taking his face. He heard Kagome mention it once…

"Well…a movie is basically a moving picture. You add sound to it and color and boom. You've got a movie." Ali always used her hands when talking and when she made an imaginary explosion with her hands she hit a wall. Now her hand hurt immensely but she didn't show it.

"Oh…" Inuyasha played with his thumbs. He had heard this girl hit her hand hard enough to fracture it. Yet, she showed no signs of pain. Was she part demon? He took in her scent. No. she was a human. But she smelled enchanting. Like…fruits and water lily's…he had never smelled anything like it.

Natalie walked back with a huge grin on her face. Something told Ali she had lost the bet…"Well?" Ali asked with an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"You lost. Now come on. I want to get there before they sell out of Blue Valentine!" (_Yes that is a real movie. I looked it up_) Ali groaned.

"But that's so freaking girly! Do I have to go?"

"Yes! You betted the movie and you lost! Now go inside get your money and let's go!"

"Fine" Ali grumbled and took hers and Natalie's bag and went inside.

"What's Blue Valentine?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's the most girliest, sappiest movie in the world. Ali hates those kinds of movies." Natalie's grin grew wider. "And I bet you hate those kinds of movies too!"

"I've never been to a movie before…what's sappy?" Inuyasha was absolutely confused.

Natalie smacked her palm to her forehead. "You have got to come with us then." Ali walked out of the house with her wallet and bus card. "Ok Nat. I'm ready for you to murder me with the movie. But you're buying the snacks."

Natalie thought about that for a second. "Fine. But Inuyasha has to come too. He already agreed to it."

"I did no such thing!" Inuyasha argued.

"Too bad!" Natalie smirked. She linked arms with Ali and Inuyasha. "Come on!"

~on the bus~

Inuyasha whispered to Ali. "Why are these people staring at me?"

Ali who was sitting next to him off of Natalie's demand just giggled. "Well first of all, it might have to do with your clothing. Or how long your hair is. Or how you have dog ears that I want to touch again!" Ali started messing with Inuyashas ears.

Inuyasha smacked the hand away yet again. "Women I swear if you touch my ears again I will rip your arm off."

Alis face went grim. "well excuse me if I imagine my dead dog when I look at your ears!" Ali hissed before looking out the window to hide her tears.

But Inuyasha could smell the salt. He knew he had made this girl cry. "Oh please don't cry. I didn't mean t-"

"I am not crying" Ali simply said. The rest of the bus ride was silent and awkward. Inuyasha didn't know what was in store for him at the movies though.

~at the movie^^~

"two for Blue Valentine please." Natalie said to the ticket booth cashier. The women looked in her mid 2os and extremely bored. She nodded and handed Natalie the tickets. Ali handed her the money and they went inside. Inuyasha got everyone's attention.

Inuyasha smelled the air of this movie place the girls called a theater. He could smell corn and butter. And various types of meats and spices and cheese. He started to separate some smells of the many human in the movie theater. The girls dragged him to the thing Ali called a concession stand. There a little boy kept staring at him. Inuyasha bent down and whispered in the boy's ear, "if you keep staring you won't be able to blink again." Inuyasha smiled. The little boy started to cry and his mom glared at Inuyasha. Ali smacked him upside the head and gave him a scolding look. "What?" his smile disappeared.

"I hope you're happy."

"With what?"

"You just scared that poor little boy for maybe the rest of his life!" Ali shoved a soda into his hands and grabbed the popcorn. Natalie was walking with two other sodas and a box of candy. Natalie walked down the short hallway of the theater to the room that the movie was showing in. A li was next to Natalie and Inuyasha trailed behind.

"Back row seats!" Ali said and started her way to the seats in the back row. Nobody else was in the room but Ali, Natalie, and Inuyasha.

"Wonder why no one else is in here…" Natalie said to mostly herself but since the room was empty it echoed.

"Because Blue Valentine is the sappiest movie ever! No one wants to watch it except newlyweds and you!" Ali laughed after she said that and took her seat. Nathalie sat in the middle between Inuyasha and Ali.

"Shhhh! The movie is starting!" The lights grew dark.

Inuyasha was confused. "Is it night already?" As soon as he said that he regretted it. He got twin shhh's by the two girls. '_I was just asking a question…_' The movie started. He sat in silence not wanting to get shhhed again.

~after the movie~

"That was the worst movie ever! I can't believe you made me sit through that!" Ali whined and through away the empty popcorn bag. Inuyasha had eaten most of the popcorn saying it was almost as good as instant ramen. They were on their way to the entrance.

"You're just saying that because you don't like sappy movies." Natalie finished off the last of her soda.

"Yep. I like action packed movies." Ali's phone started ringing. "Forgot I had this on." She answered it. "Hello?" '**Ali? Get home now!**' "But I'm at the movies still!" '**I don't care. Get home now!**' "Ok mom. Im on my way." She hung up and sighed. "I have to go."

"Well come on then. Let's go." Natalie linked arms with ali and they walked to the door and to the bus stop. Inuyasha choose to run back to the house. So with that Ali and Natalie got onto the bus and made the long ride home.

_Hey its your author here. Sorry for all the time lapses. Time just got away from me and I ran out of time. You didn't miss much though. A silent wait for a bus. A silent bus ride. And a very bad movie. Nothing missed. Hope you liked! ^~w~^_


	4. Chapter 4: Sesshomaru?

Chapter 4: Sesshomaru?

Ali and Natalie stepped off the bus. It was unusually crowded today. "Wonder why everybody's in a rush about." Ali was pushed aside by a woman who wore so much make up her face was barely seen! Reminded the girls of Ali's great grandma. They laughed and plugged the headphone to Natalie's IPod into their ears. Firework by Katy Perry started playing.

( **Bold= Ali singing, **_Italics= Natalie singing, _Underlined= Both )

"**Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag? Driftin through the wind, wantin to start again?"**

"_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards. One blow from cavin in!"_

"Do ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under scream but no one seems to hear a thing!"

"**Do you know that there's still a chance for you?"**

"_Cuz there's a spark in you"_

"you just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine, just ome the night, like the fourth of July! Cuz baby you're a firework! C'mon show em what you're worth. Make em go 'oh, oh, oh" as you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby you're a firework! C'mon let you're colors burst. Make em go 'oh, oh, oh' you're gonna leave em fallin down-own-own!"

"_You don't have to feel, like a waste of space._"

"**You're original. Cannot be replaced.**"

"if you only knew, what the future holds. After a hurricane, comes a rainbow."

"**Maybe you're reason why, all the doors are closed.**"

"_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road._"

"like a lightning bolt. You're heart will glow. And when its time you'll know. you just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine, just ome the night, like the fourth of July! Cuz baby you're a firework! C'mon show em what you're worth. Make em go 'oh, oh, oh" as you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby you're a firework! C'mon let you're colors burst. Make em go 'oh, oh, oh' you're gonna leave em fallin down-own-own!"

"**boom. Boom. Boom.**"

"_Even brighter than the moon. Moon. Moon_"

"**It's always been inside of you. You. You. Now its time to let it through-ough-ough."**

"Baby you're a firework! C'mon show em what you're worth. Make em go 'oh, oh, oh" as you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby you're a firework! C'mon let you're colors burst. Make em go 'oh, oh, oh' you're gonna leave em fallin down-own-own!"

"**Boom. Boom. Boom. Even brighter than the moon. Moon. Moon!**"

"_Boom. Boom. Boom. Even brighter than the moon. Moon. Moon!_"

Song ends. The girls were so engrossed with singing they hadn't noticed they were almost at Ali's house. They rounded the corner. Ali say a mound of white and red clothing. "Inuyasha!" She and Natalie ran to the driveway. Inuyasha and a strange object were on the ground. Wrestling. They hit one of the poles that held the overpass up. Ali's dad walked out and once he saw what had happened his face got hot and was red. He looked at Ali with eyes that said '_Who?_' Ali pointed to the mound on the ground. She went in and grabbed both inus by the ears and yanked upwards.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, OW! Hey!" Inuyasha was mad but didn't fight. Kagome used to do this sometimes. Inuyasha knew not to move and it wouldn't hurt any more than it already does. Sesshomaru on the other hand had no experience with this kind of punishment and kept trying to squirm away from the girls monster grip.

'_Am I sure she isn't a demon? Or even a half demon?' _he sniffed again_._'_ Fruits and water lily's. No trace of demon blood on her. How can she be so strong?_' Inuyasha was getting worried. He liked to be the dominant male. It was his instincts. Yet she was overpowering him!

Ali pulled them over to the stairs and through them harshly at the stairs to sit on. Ali leaned over and whispered in his ear, "butt chewing time." With a smirk Ali went and sat on the well to watch the whole show.

'_What did she mean by butt chewing ti-_'his thoughts were interrupted when Ali's dad yelled at them.

Sesshomaru stood. "This, lord Sesshomaru, don't have to listen to a human male yell at me. Inuyasha. I don't see how you got into this but have fun." Sesshomaru jumped over the sleeping Ali and into the well. But he missed his step and kicked the girl in with him. Another blue flash of light.

"Ali!" Natalie screamed down the well. "I need a flashlight. Now! I bet she broke a bone or two!" Ali's dad went inside and gave Natalie the flashlight when he returned. Natalie flipped it on and peered into the well. "Ali?" but Natalie saw nothing. Nothing but millions of quarters.

_Ok. I'm gonna leave it hanging here. Yes Ali is a very tired person. She sleeps a lot…well! Shocked yall didn't i? Didn't think Inuyasha was the only one able to go through did you? Hahaha. See you soon! ^~w~^_


	5. Chapter 5: Wait Im in Japan?

Chapter 5: wait. I'm in Japan?

Ali woke up with a mild pain in her head and left shoulder. She remembered falling, then a bright flash, then a major headache and nothingness. Ali sat up slowly. Wincing as the action caused her shoulder to throb which in turn caused her pain. She looked up into the blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. '_I musta rolled of the well in my sleep. But I've never done that before…I musta been pushed then. I bet by the one called Sesshomaru. I heard him call himself that before slumber blanketed me .I'll just crawl out and,' _Ali stood and immediately fell to her backside. Her leg hurt immensely! She checked it like her mom always used to before she started ignoring Ali. '_Crap! A broken leg. Perfect. Now how am I gonna get out of this well?_'

A head appeared over the well.

"Nat? Is that you?" the head disappeared. Soon it was back with a ladder.

"Don't worry I'm coming to help!" The girl climbed down the ladder.

Ali winced as the girl touched her shoulder.

"Sorry. Does your shoulder hurt?"

"Yes. And my leg is broken." Ali rested her hand on her head and felt liquid under her fingers. She pulled away her hand and found the crimson blood on her fingers. Ali almost fainted at this sight. It wasn't that she didn't like the sight of blood, it was the sight of her own that freaked her out. She laid down her face white and her vision blurring. She was going to faint. With some stranger here. In god knows where. She recognized the well. But where were all the quarters she always used to through in? too bad the words never crossed her lips. She blacked out at that moment. Kagome picked her up as best she could and brought her out of the well. She laid the unconscious girl down under the shade of the tree she had been sitting under and started treating to the girls wounds.

~~Back in America with Inuyasha~~

"Do you think she will be OK?" Natalie kept sneaking glances at the well. Ali hadn't come back yet. Was she buried in all the coins?

"Yeah shell be fine. She's a tough girl. Remember when she beat the snot out of those 19 year olds? I think she can handle falling in a well. She's probably climbing the wall now." Ali's dad was sitting down on the stairs. His previous anger gone. He was now playing cards with Inuyasha. And Inuyasha was losing. Badly.

"Yeah. Let the girl go. I don't like her smartass remarks." Inuyasha laid down a six. Alis dad laid down a ten. Inuyasha lost. Again.

"Do I have to lecture you about cussing again? Don't you remember the punishment?" Natalie glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared back.

"Try it. I bet I would be fine walking out of it." Inuyasha didn't know that he just made a date with the devil.

Natalie smiled. "OK then Mr. Tough guy. Follow me to the punishment room." Inuyasha stood and followed Natalie to a room.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha sniffed the room. Fruits and water lily's. Was this the girl called Alis room?

"Alis room." Yep. "'Now where does Ali keep that movie…?" Natalie started digging through Alis drawers. Inuyasha was looking over her shoulder the whole time until Natalie opened the drawer that held Alis underwear. He then looked away with a blush imprinted on his face. Natalie continued to dig till she went into the closet and felt the top shelf. She hit a DVD case. Natalie squealed with success. She pulled it down and popped it in the DVD player. The TV in Ali's room sprung to life. Blasting music into Inuyashas ears.

His ears crushed against his scull trying to muffle the music. "Why is it so loud?"

Natalie turned the TV down. "Sorry. Me and ali watch this movie at full volume so we can get the real effect of being there." She pressed play and the movie began.

"What is this thing anyway?" Inuyasha was shhhed like in the movie theater. Man was he tired of that. '_It's worse than Kagomes sits_!' he sat through the movie up till the part where Erik's face is shown. He gasps when he sees it. "I've seen some ugly demons, but this by far is just horrible!" He was shhhed once again. The irony.

~end of the movie~

"I feel a little bad for that man. The one with the cloak." Inuyasha was glad to be able to talk again.

"The phantom." Natalie dabbed at her tears. "I always feel bad for him. If it was me I would choose the phantom!"

"I would choose the blonde chick if I wasn't with someone…"

Natalie gasped. "You mean you like Ali?"

"What? No!"

"Oh." Natalie mentally smacked herself. She popped the movie out and returned it to where ali hid it. Now the room felt awkward.

~~now back in Japan with Ali and Kagome!~~

Ali woke up dazed, confused, and hurt. Her leg was wrapped up. Same as her shoulder and head. Ali tried to replay what happened to her in her head. The girl with the black hair came from behind her.

"Oh! You're finally awake! My names Kagome. What's yours?"

Ali bit her bottom lip. Her dad told her to never talk to strangers. But Ali felt something coming from this girl. Ali hadn't felt this feeling from a woman in a long time. It was the feeling of love. Trust. Caring. Those were the feelings her mother stopped providing years ago. "M-" Ali's throat was dry and stung. She swallowed what saliva she had and continued. "My names Ali."

The girl named Kagome smiled. And the sensation ali felt grew. "What a unique name! is it short for something?" When ali just nodded the girl knew she wouldn't tell her. Kagome dropped it and asked, "Do you know how you got here?"

Ali shook her head no. "I don't remember a thing from when I fell asleep! One minute I'm in front of my house, the next I'm at the bottom of the family well! But," Ali looked around. "It doesn't look like I was in the family well. My house is nowhere near it. I must be at a different well."

Kagome shook her head and Ali felt a new feeling. Concern. '_Why would this random woman feel concern for me?_ 'Kagome stood and walked over to the tree. She pulled a cherry blossom off and smelled it. She sat back down next to ali and twirled the flower in her fingers.

"Where do you live exactly?" Kagome asked. Taking in Alis clothes.

"Florida." Ali answered. And by the look on Kagomes face made Ali know Kagome didn't know where Florida was. "In the united states? Where am I now?"

"Uh…" Kagome rubbed her neck and avoided eye contact. "That's kinda hard to explain…you're in Japan right now. Feudal Japan. To be exact."

Ali was confused. How did see get from present day Florida, to feudal Japan? "Wait. So you're telling me that I'm in Japan. Right now."

Kagome nodded her head.

"Well. How?" Ali was majorly confused now.

"That I have no idea of."

"Well ain`t that peachy." Ali tried to stand and fell again. So she crawled over to the trunk of the tree and leaned against it as cherry blossom petals fell and landed in her hair. '_how in the world did I get here? And how long do I have to stay? Oh well. Might as well enjoy my time away from Nat._' Ali smirked and drifted off to sleep as the sun started to set.

_Hey hey hey! Author here! Well I think I better change the rating to a T…too much bad language. But yes I had to put the phantom of the opera in. my friend wouldn't let me sleep if I didn't. hope you enjoyed! ^~w~^_


	6. Chapter 6: Alis secret talent

Chapter 6: Alis secret talent

_Hey its you're author here! I know I know. I usually put these author notes at the end. But I just had to inform you that I thought of this chapter while eating pancakes after school….hope you enjoy! Now on with the story! ^~w~^_

Ali awoke. It was noon. At least she thought so. The sun was high in the sky. Ali looked at the scenery that surrounded her. A lake. Mountains in the distance. Forest surrounding her. And a cherry blossom tree that she was leaning on. She looked up into its branches. Seeing all the pink flowers. Hanging right over her head was a red blossom. It broke from the branch and slowly descended to Alis hands. Ali could feel a lot of motherly love coming from the blossom. She looked to her side and saw a grave written in Japanese. "Wonder what this says…." Ali had mumbled under her breathe, not knowing she was clutching to the blossom. She didn't want that feeling to leave just yet.

"It says Izayoi. This is Inuyashas mothers grave." Kagome was leaning against the well.

Ali stared at Kagome worriedly. "Are you Ok?" Ali was concerned for the Kagome girl.

"Hm?" Kagome looked at Ali. "Oh yeah. I'm fine just doing some thinking. You know you talk in your sleep?" The girls laughed.

"Oh really? And what do I say?" Ali was actually smiling. For the first time since she was 8. For the first time since her mom told her to go away. Ali thought it felt…nice. Smiling felt nice.

"Well first of all…you yell at someone named Nat? and then you start telling her to 'keep your hands at the level of your eyes' or something like that." Kagome tried to hold in her laughter when Ali started to blush.

"Oh…um…well…" Ali started to rub her neck out of embarrassment. After her blush had faded Ali spoke to Kagome like when she used to talk to her mom at 8 before the announcement. Innocently. "Was Izayoi pretty?"

Kagome looked down. She sounded so innocent. Yet she came through the well with so many injuries. What had happened to this young girl Kagome was talking to? Kagome examined Alis face. She had dark green eyes. Almost mysterious. Her hair was light brown with red tips and blonde highlights. She had a strip of red on both sides of her head in her hair. It was to the middle of her back and was kinda poofy. She had purple glasses. Kinda square that magnified her eyes. Her glasses made sure you saw her eyes. Kagome looked at Ali almost motherly. This scene. Ali, the tree. It was breathtakingly beautiful. "I don't know. I never met her. She died when Inuyasha was young." Kagomes eyes showed sadness. And Ali could feel it emitting from her body.

"Oh." Ali felt suddenly saddened. She looked at the flower in her hands. She painfully stood up. Wincing at the pain. She slowly walk/limped over to kagome and sat on her knees in front of her. "Hey. Don't feel sad. Its bringing me down. You do know I can feel it too right?"

Kagome was shocked. Ali could _feel_ other peoples emotions? "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" Ali looked confused but could feel Kagomes shock.

"Feel my emotions! How can you do that?"

Ali was born with this 'gift' as the doctors called it. But she hated it. Going to public school was torture. Feeling that many emotions always made ali break down in the girls bathroom. But when she was 5, she met a man at the front door. He said he could help her control her ability. She was over joyed and accepted his offer to teach her. At age 7 she was able to control her power in her sleep. Ali just sighed and answered in a monotone voice. "I was born with it. It took me three years to control it. I guess I let it slip."

"Oh. Well does it hurt if someone is feeling pain?" Kagome had calmed but was still a little sad. But Alis ability had made her fairly interested.

"Yeah. I feel worse than the person in pain. My ability makes me feel the emotion ten times more than the person its coming from."

Kagome blushed. So Ali felt extremely sad because she felt sad. "Sorry."

Ali held up her hand. "It's OK. Just cheer up." Ali put the flower in Kagomes hair. For some reason she knew that was right.

Kagome nodded and smiled. Ali had crawled over and sat next to Kagome. The two started to drift off to sleep. Ali, because of the pain moving caused her. And Kagome, just out of sheer exhaustion. The two slept leaned against the well. Alis head resting against Kagomes shoulder and Kagomes head laying gently on top of Alis.

The sunshine warm and the sounds of birds calming. Strangely, Kagome felt like a mother to Ali. A mother she never had.

_Hope you liked! Big shocker huh? Well sorry I had to make it so short. I had to go away to eighther practice for my school play (which is tomorrow ^^, or to eat dinner. Well toddles! ^~w~^_


	7. Chapter 7: Alis back!

Chapter 7: Alis back!

Author here. Sorry my chapters aint very long. But I have been busy with school so im slowly working my way up to longer chapters. It doesn't help that im a newbie in writing these kinda stories…well enjoy! And I do thank all those who have read my series! But please start to review! Now on with the story!^~w~^

Ali awoke before Kagome. Kagome was curled up against the well. Ali was sitting up. '_Had Kagome moved in the middle of the night?_' Ali shrugged the thought away and tried to stand again. Pain shot through her leg the instant she put weight on it. '_Damn. Heal leg heal!_' Ali limped to the grave of Inuyashas mother and sat cross legged in front of it. Feeling all the motherly love flowing into her. She hadn't felt an emotion like this in five years! It felt so nice! Ali smiled as Kagome started to mumble in her sleep.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome turned on her side. "Inuyasha where did you go?"

So Kagome knew Inuyasha. And Ali could feel love coming from Kagome. It didn't feel like motherly love, nor like sibling love. This was lovers love. Ali gasped. She had never felt lovers love before. Not in school nor at home. Lovers love was the rarest kind. But the feeling is rich and pure. Ali liked lovers love. But soon the love was replaced with worry. Kagome worried about her lover. Kagome worried about Inuyasha. Ali tuned out Kagomes feeling to look closer into Inuyashas mothers grave tombstone. It seemed to unnaturally emit motherly feelings. '_What could this reason be?_' Ali reached her hand to touch it when she felt a different feeling. A feeling of being watched. Her instincts told her to stay calm and not do anything drastic like get the cops. But Ali doubted feudal Japan had cops. She slowly turned to see the man with the tattoos on his face and giant fluffy thing. The one who called himself Sesshomaru.

"What business do you have to follow me back to my time?" Sesshomaru said a bored expression he always wore.

"Uh…you pushed me in. remember?" '_Cuz I don't!_' Ali added mentally.

"Uh well um…I missed my step and accidently kicked you in too." Sesshomaru was nervous at first but it went away after he pulled something to say in his mind.

Ali ha felt the nervousness come from Sesshomaru and knew he actually did kick her in! "So you left me in the well to suffer in pain?"

"I did no such thing! I didn't smell you so I didn't know you were in the well in the first place!"

"Well aren't you all big and bad with your false sense of smell!"

"Women, this Sesshomaru has an excellent sense of smell. You just don't have a strong scent." He was lying through his teeth. He could smell her miles from here. She had the strongest scent he ever smelled. He couldn't get closer without it knocking him out.

"Whatever you say, This Sesshomaru." Ali was bored and wanted to go back and kill Natalie for touching her phantom of the opera movie. She knew Natalie has touched it because Ali couldn't leave for five minutes without coming back to a crying Natalie. She always watched the last part and it puzzled Ali.

"Fine by me. I have to go anyway." Sesshomaru walked back into the forest and back the path he came. Thoughts of the strange girl with the strong scent raced through his mind. He turned to see a flash of blue light. She had left to go back to the weird other place on the other side of that well.

~~on the other side of the well~~

"Nat! I'm gonna kill you so bad the crime scene will look like a blender exploded!" Ali was in her room. Her dad had helped her out of the well and carried her to her bedroom where Natalie was at the moment sitting on the edge of the bed. Ali was furious at Natalie for going through her stuff. She had found all of Ali's plushies. "What gave you the right to look through my wall!"

"I accidently hit the wall with your pillow and it opened up! Why didn't you tell me you had mechanic skills?" Natalie was coddling a phantom of the opera plushie that was Alis but she stole it.

"Cuz I don't! My uncle does! But stop changing the subject!" Inuyasha was in the living room with Ali's dad. His ears crushed against his skull trying to muffle out the yelling.

"Will you stop yelling at me!"

"No! not until you apologize!"

"I'm sorry. Happy now?"

Ali huffed and quieted down. She was talking now. "A little."

Natalie lowered her voice too. "Good. Now, tell me how you broke your leg!"

Ali shifted uncomfortably. "I broke it when I fell in the well. That's all."

"Well. I hope it heals faster than your arm did in the fourth grade! Took you three mounths to heal that sucker!" Ali and Natalie laughed.

"Well I'm guessing this will take a couple weeks."

"That's good."

Inuyasha walked in the door. "Are you two done yelling at each other now?" All his answer was, was a nod from both girls. "Good. I don't think my ears could have token much more." The girls laughed again.

Natalie stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go raid your fridge. That fine with you?"

Ali smiled. "Yeah, but bring me a popsicle."

"Blue raspberry." The girls said in unison. Natalie chuckled and left the room. Shutting the door behind her.

"Well you two obviously know a lot about each other." Inuyasha sat in the spot Natalie was sitting.

Ali shrugged. "eh. I always get blue raspberry. But I met someone interesting when I fell in the well."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Her name was Kagome. If I remember right."

'Kagome? She had met Kagome?' "What did she look like?"

"Taller than me, black hair to the middle of her back, brownish grayish eyes."

'It is Kagome.' "Hm…" Was all he could say. He got up and walked out of the room.

Natalie walked back in with a blue and red popsicle. "Where is Inuyasha going?"

Ali shrugged. "Maybe he has to go home."

"Oh. Well here's your popsicle." She handed ali the popsicle.

"Thanks." Ali began eating it. Unaware that Inuyasha had just jumped into the well.

~~in feudal japan~~

Inuyasha climbed out of the well. He saw a sleeping Kagome. He sat down next to her and gently shook her awake. Kagome shot up and looked into the hanyous eyes.

"Inuyasha! Where did you go?"

Inuyasha hugged her. "To someplace like your time but in a different place." They sat there for a long while. In each others arms.

Kagome told Inuyasha the whole story with meeting the girl named Ali. Inuyasha sat quietly listening to every word she said. And when the empathic thing was brought up he raised an eyebrow. "So she can feel other peoples emotions?"

Kagome nodded. "That's what she said. And she asked me to stop feeling sad."

"Why were you sad?"

"You weren't here." They stared into each others eyes for the longest time. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. They sat like that watching the sun set over the horizon.

_Wow. Ive never done a romance scene very well before. So tell me what you think of my little lovey-dovey thing! Please review! ^~w~^_


	8. Chapter 8: School and Natalies big revea

Chapter 8: School and Natalie's big reveal!

_Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated on time. Ive been sick and my computer shut down erasing this whole chapter. I had to start over. Enjoy this chapter! Now on with the story! ^~w~^_

Natalie gently shook Ali. "Ali. Ali get up. It's time for school." Natalie was dressed and ready. She had coffee on for Ali and her to drink on the way and had already pulled two poptarts from the toaster.

Ali rolled over onto her side. "What?" She said groggily Natalie had spent the night over at her house. Ali was quite used to this now. At first Ali had thought it was creepy, but started to warm up to the subject.

"Time for school" Natalie repeated. She laughed as she watched Ali roll off of her bed and onto the floor then sitting up glaring at her.

"What's so funny?" Ali made sure to show the hostility in her voice.

"Uh…..nothing. I just remembered this funny joke."

"Uh huh." Ali stood up and untangled herself from the blanket. She went through her drawers till she found her favorite pair of jeans. The ones that had the waves on the back pockets. And a T-shirt that said 'I'm in love' in hot pink on a baby blue background in a heart of sequins around the words.

Natalie waited for Ali to come out of the shower. The two girls sat on the couch watching the weather nibbling on their poptarts.

Ali's dad walked out in his boxers and a T-shirt. "What's the weather today?"

"Rain." The girls said in unison. Not taking their eyes off the screen.

"You two need to stop doing that." Ali's dad hated it when the girls did that.

"Ok." The girls said in unison again. Ali's dad sighed and got a cup of coffee and went back to his room.

Natalie grabbed the girl's book bags while Ali got the umbrellas. Alis was a zebra pattern and Natalie's was dark blue and had black dots all over it. They walked out of the house. Ali opened her umbrella and walked over to the well.

"Ali. What are you wishing for now? Two months ago I know what you would have wished for when your leg was broken, but what are you wishing for now?"

Ali looked up at the clouds. "I'm wishing for something different to happen today. Instead of being a regular Monday. You know?" Ali looked at Natalie. Her eyes shining brightly with the rain.

Natalie sighed. "Ali. I say this because I care. Give up on that dream. Those two days with that dog guy were probably our imaginations. I mean, he hasn't shown up again since then. I doubt anything else will happen."

Ali turned back to the well. "Well I'm still gonna do it." Ali through in her quarter watching it fall. Disappearing into the darkness with the raindrops. Well after the quarter had fallen in Ali continued to stare into the darkness. She swore she could see a blue sky on the bottom of it.

"Ali!" Natalie's voice intruded her thoughts. "Ali come on my shoes are getting wet!"

Ali sighed. "Ok. Let's go." The girls sipped their coffee while walking to school. "You know. Theres something about bad weather that makes me so happy." Ali smiled.

Natalie scoffed and kicked a rock into a puddle. "I've noticed. Why?"

Ali shrugged. "I don't just does."

"Weird."

"Yep. Very." They crossed the street. A bike rider rode by and said hello. The girls nodded back to him.

Natalie leaned closer to Ali and whispered, "I think he has a crush on you."

Ali blushed. "I doubt it."

"No I'm serious! Every day he rides by us right?"

"Uh huh…" Ali nodded slowly.

"And I've noticed everyday he turns to look at you after he's passed us." Natalie giggled.

Ali was in a minor state of shock on the other hand. "I don't even know him! Let alone like him."

"His name is Brian! He's in your language arts class! How could you not know him?" Natalie's eyes took on a brighter brown. They always did when she was freaking out or talking about school.

"Nat, calm down. I just haven't got to know the guy." '_It's not like I'd want to either_.' Ali added mentally.

Natalie took a deep breathe. "I'm calm. Jeez. I'm worried about your love life and you call me nuts!"

"Yes because no guy could ever like me!" the girls broke into laughter. "Why are we laughing?"

"At the irony! He has a crush on you but you say no guy likes you! I feel bad for Brian." Natalie continued to laugh. Ali stopped cold and glared at Natalie. Natalie saw the look and laughed even harder. They stayed like that the whole walk to school. Ali silent and Natalie laughing hysterically.

~~in feudal Japan~~

Inuyasha sat in front of his mother's grave. He had put new flowers in place of the old dead ones. It had been two months since he was here. The last time he fell in the well and met two strange girls. One named Natalie, who was crazy and pushy. But very loyal. And the other girl. Ali. She was clumsy and loud, whiny and strong, bold but had a voice, and smelled wonderful. And her eyes where the oddest shade of green he had ever seen. '_What am I thinking? I won't see that girl ever again. So why am I thinking about her?_' he smelled a human scent coming from the well again. Inuyasha ignored it.

Sesshomaru walked into the field. "Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked at his half-brother. "This is my mother's grave. I have freedom to come and go as I please. Why are you here?"

"I smelled that one girl and I was looking for a score to settle with her." Sesshomaru sniffed the air. '_In the well?_'

All the alarms went off in Inuyashas head. "What kind of score?"

"She mocked my name. Now I can see she is in the well again. So if you don't mind." Sesshomaru jumped in the well. A blue light flashed but not as bright as before. Was it dimming?

Inuyasha started thinking. '_What is he going to do?_' then realization dawned upon him. Sesshomaru planned to kill Ali! Inuyasha bolted up and into the well.

~~at Alis school~~

Ali and Natalie were currently sitting in science. Bored out of their wits. Ali slipped Natalie a note under the table when Mr. Cardinal wasn't looking. Natalie unfolded it and read the words in Ali's scraggly penmanship. 'Are we going to the mall later?' Natalie wrote something down and passed it back. But as Ali had it in her hand Mr. Cardinal saw the note.

"Miss Windchester. Is there something you would like to share to the whole class?" Mr. Cardinal stopped in front of Ali's desk.

"Uh…not really." Ali bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"Uh huh. Hand it over." Ali sighed and handed him the folded piece of paper. Mr. Cardinal unfolded the paper and read aloud, "'Are we going to the mall later?' 'Yeah, after this stupid class and Mr. Bird head are long over.'" Mr. Cardinal glared at Ali and Natalie. The bell rang signaling 3rd block. Ali and Natalie stood but Mr. Cardinal told them to sit. He had planning this period so he could make them stay as long as he wanted. This was fine with Ali because she hated going to gym anyway. Natalie had math next so she didn't care either.

"Mr. Cardinal, let me just say that I was the one who wrote the seco-"Ali was stopped when Mr. Cardinal lifted his hand to stop her from talking.

"Both of you are going to have afterschool detention." He received groans from the girls. "You will be writing on a sheet of paper 'I will not ever call Mr. Cardinal a bird head again.' As many times as you can in 2 hours." To this he got more groans. The girls were dismissed and walked to their next classes.

They met back up at 7th block. Last period for the day. Mrs. Yen asked all the students to take their seats. "Today in reading we will be watching the movie 'The thief lord' from the novel we finished." After the movie ended there was only ten minutes of class left. So they were allowed to socialize.

"It's gonna be torture in detention." Ali was sipping the rest of her soda and nodding to Natalie.

"Sure will." Ali finished and through the cup away. "I'm gonna write like ten."

"Same here." The girls laughed and Mrs. Yen walked over. And they all started talking.

"That's awful! Two hours?" Mrs. Yen asked nibbling on a sugar cookie.

"Yes! Just because we were passing a note!" the girls said once again in unison. "Ok we really need to stop that" they turned to each other, "I said stop!" they put their hands on their hips, "Stop it!" they stared at each other then burst out laughing.

"You two should do that at the talent show! It would be hilarious." Mrs. Yen laughed along with the girls and the bell rang. The girls said goodbye and headed towards the cafeteria to sign in.

"I don't see why they have you sign in. it's so stupid." Natalie wrote her initials and handed the pen to Ali.

"It's so they know you didn't ditch or something." Ali wrote her initials and added a heart at the end. "Let's go receive our torture."

"Fine." Natalie slung her book bag over her shoulder and walked with Ali to Mr. Cardinals classroom.

"Sit and start writing. Your two hours begin when you both have written your first sentence." Mr. Cardinal sat at his desk reading harry potter, while the girls wrote the same sentence over and over again.

~~with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha~~

Sesshomaru gracefully jumped out of the well. He could smell the girls scent. She was here. He stated to follow the trail. Inuyasha jumped out of the well in front of Sesshomaru.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked making sure his half-brother couldn't pass.

"It is no concern of yours." Sesshomaru jumped over Inuyasha and kept walking.

"Well what reason would you have to come to that girl's time?" Inuyasha tried again to stop him but ended up face first in the ground.

"I told you. I have a score to settle with her. She mocked my name and now she will pay for it." Sesshomaru continued to walk knowing Inuyasha was following behind him.

They crossed the road and past the field. Past all the stores until they came to the school. The school was full of different scents. Inuyasha tried to find Alis. Sesshomaru had never left it. He continued to walk towards the school when he caught a glimpse of the girl from the second floor. Sesshomaru leaped onto the roof and waited.

Inuyasha hadn't noticed Sesshomaru was gone and was still shifting through the scents. He saw Ali sitting in a thing called a desk, that's what Kagome said it was. He knew Sesshomaru would wait for the girl to come out before striking her down. So Inuyasha ran into the school and up the stairway.

~~meanwhile~~

"Mr. Cardinal. May I use the restroom?" Ali set down her pencil as Mr. Cardinal nodded to the hallway pass. Ali stood and yanked the pass off the wall before going into the hallway. "Stupid detention." Ali murmured as she walked to the stairs to go to the farthest bathroom from the class. She caught a glimps of silver and red before she was knocked over. "Hey! Watch where you're going next time." She stood up and checked herself for dirt.

"Sorry. Wait where are you going?" Ali knew that voice from somewhere. She turned around to see who knocked her over.

"Restroom. Why?" She looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh. Uh…no reason." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go now." Ali turned and continued to go down the stairs. Ali continued to walk down the hallway when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Inuyasha following her. "Do you mind?"

"Uh…"

"Why are you following me?" Ali put her hands on her hips.

"No reason."

"Then why don't you stop." Ali turned and stormed down the hallway and into the girls bathroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls and waited five minutes before walking out. She came face to face with Inuyasha. She screamed.

Inuyashas ears crushed against his skull. '_She can scream. Loudly too_.' "Hey! Cut it ou-"

"Get out of the girl's bathroom you pervert!" she screamed. She pushed him out into the hallway.

"My god women! What did I do wrong?" He yelled back.

"You came into the girl's bathroom! Didn't I make that clear yet?" they were having a yelling contest.

"I didn't know that was a bad thing!"

"Well it is!"

"Well my bad!"

Ali stormed off in the direction back to her science class. She lowered her voice. "it better be."

Inuyasha caught up to her. "Why are you so mad?"

"I got detention. Because Mr. Bird head caught me and Nat passing a note." Ali was already making a curse for the teacher in her head when she saw something white sitting on the roof of the school. She walked out into the courtyard to get a better look. "What is that?" the white thing turned around to look at her then it stood up. The person started walking Ali's way. Ali was tackled from the side and thrown into a room. "Hey! What gives?" she looked around and knew she was in the drama classroom.

Inuyasha shut the door after the girl was in the room. He ignored her complaints and simply said, "Stay here" before going to meet Sesshomaru on the roof.

Ali didn't like being told what to do so as soon as Inuyasha was out of sight she quietly opened the door and walked up the stairs. She was walking down the hallway when the detention bell rang. Natalie walked out with both of their book bags and a scowl imprinted on her face.

"Where were you? I was alone with Mr. Bird head for twenty minutes!" Natalie handed Ali her book bag.

"I'm sorry. Just um…my wish came true today." Ali smiled sheepishly.

"You mean the one for excitement? Yeah. You got detention today." Natalie rolled her eyes and the girls descended down the stairs.

"Ok. Let me make the twenty minutes with the most horrible teacher ever up. Lets get sundaes from McDonalds." Ali slung her book bag on one of her shoulders and let the other strap hang.

Natalie sighed. "Sounds good." The girls walked out of the school and down the street to the McDonalds.

"Nat. why don't you go in and get them. I'll be out here if you need any help."

"Ok. Fudge right."

"Same as always" Natalie went inside to get the ice cream and Ali sat down on a bench at the kiddie play area.

Inuyasha landed on the table. "What are you doing? I told you to stay in that room."

Ali glared at him. "I don't take orders from people who tackle me and shove me in a room!"

"Well maybe you should!"

"Maybe you should listen to people who are trying to keep you safe!"

"Maybe you should, wait what? Protecting me? From what?" Ali didn't think she was in any danger at all at school. Except for the glares from Mr. Cardinal.

"Nothing. I took care of it."

"Oh. Thanks I guess." Natalie walked out with the sundaes and her mouth hit the floor.

"Dog boys back?" She sat the ice cream on the table.

"I told you not to call me that!" Inuyasha gripped something long and black at his side.

"Oh I'm sorry puppy." Natalie snickered.

Inuyasha drew a huge sword. It had a poof at the end of the hilt. "Say it again. I dare you." He pointed the sword at Natalie's face.

Ali heard all the screams and saw the people run away. But she just laughed as Natalie pushed the sword to the side. "Nat. you are one of the weirdest people of the world. No wonder we are friends!" Ali continued laughing.

"Um…I have to tell you something…." Natalie's face lost its smile and she didn't make eye contact with Ali.

"What?" Natalie walked over and whispered in Alis ear. Alis eyes widened and she gasped. "Your name is Savannah! You've been lying to me all these years!"

"Savannah was my first name until I changed it!"

"Why didn't you tell me your name was Savannah!" Ali crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because you would do that! Yell at me!"

Ali didn't realize she was yelling. She lowered her voice. "Im sorry. But it just shocked me you know. All those times calling you Natalie." Ali grabbed her ice cream. "Well now that um…episode is over. Lets eat these before they melt. Savannah started eating hers. "Im sorry Inuyasha. Did you want one?"

Inuyasha sniffed the ice cream and scoffed. "No thanks."

Ali shrugged and kept eating it. "Suit yourself." The girls started their walk home. Chit chatting about the mall and school news. Then savannah brought up Brian.

"I swear if you could feel his feeling you would see he likes you."

Ali choked on her ice cream. "Yeah…if only I could feel his feelings."

Inuyasha didn't like this Brian boy. "Who's Brian?" Inuyasha looked over the girls shoulders.

It was Savannah who answered him. "A boy that has a crush on Ali."

Ali could feel the slightest wave of jealousy coming from Inuyasha. '_Is he jealous of Brian? Or that we are eating ice cream. I bet it's the ice cream._'

Inuyasha really didn't like the boy now. '_What am I thinking? I love Kagome. Not this girl. So why am I jealous of this boy_?' "Interesting."

Ali didn't feel the jealousy anymore. '_Oh well. Guess he got over the ice cream_.' The trio walked the rest of the way in silence. The girls finishing their ice creams and Inuyasha following behind them.

_Author here! Yes Sesshomaru is trying to kill Ali. And Natalie's name is really Savannah! Big shocker huh. Well I have a question for those who read my fic. Here it is._

_If you want to be included in my fic, write down a name and grade. Or if you want to be a teacher put down a Mr., or Mrs. And a last name. plus the subject you want to teach._

_Please review! Toodles! ^~w~^_


	9. Authors Note

A/N: hey. My first authors note in the story. Well I am just here to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated on time like I was going to. I've been getting sick fairly often lately and school work is starting to pile. But soon I'll be switching my electives for the second semester so I will have much more time to write. And I want to thank all those who have been reading my story. But a special thanks to three people:

sfdmoment for being one of the first reviewers.

Vaxnashan for being **the** first reviewer.

And XxSilverXTearsxX for being the first person to favorite my story.

A big round of applause for these three!

But seriously. I will try to update faster. Like when I first started this story, but since midterms are this week I won't be able to get some time to work on chapter 9. But on the weekend I will work as hard as I can! Toodles! ^~w~^


	10. Chapter 9: The kidnapping

Chapter 9: The kidnapping

_I'm so siked about my exams! I've done really well in my classes so far. Fingers crossed! On with the story! ^~w~^_

Ali, Savannah, and Inuyasha crossed the road and entered the neighborhood where Ali lived. Inuyasha was walking behind the girls. "Do you girls talk about anything besides boys?" Inuyasha heard enough of it from Kagomes friends.

Ali turned around and walked backwards with her hands on her hips. "I am not talking about boys. I'm talking about movies. She's talking about boys." Ali pointed at Savannah.

"Well can't you two talk about something more interesting?"

Ali turned back around. "Hey Savannah. We are going to the mall still right?" Savannah nodded.

"It's not that place where we went to the movie is it?" Inuyasha whined.

The girls just laughed and continued walking. Inuyasha sulked and continued to follow the girls.

They rounded the corner to Ali's house and Savannah saw a bike in the driveway. "Hey Ali." Savannah smiled evilly. "Does that bike look familiar to a certain boys?"

Ali didn't recognize the bike lying in her driveway. She shook her head. "I don't think so." But it snapped into Alis mind. "Oh wait. That's Brian's bike right?"

Savannah nodded. "I told you he had a crush on you."

Ali rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. He's probably here to ask for some homework in L.A."

Brian walked out of the house saying to himself, "I was wondering if Ali was free on Saturday."

Ali coughed. She was at the foot of the driveway. "Um. I'm right here you know."

Brian turned to see Ali, Savannah, and Inuyasha. "Oh uh hey. So are you free on Saturday?" Brian smiled.

Inuyasha frowned and looked at the back of Alis head. '_Say no. I don't trust him._' He kept repeating. '_Say no!_'

Ali started messing with the hem of her shirt. She spoke quietly. "I don't know. I might be busy then."

Savannah butted in. she put her arm around Alis shoulders and smiled. "Ali would love to go on a date Saturday. Pick her up at 8."

Ali shot her head up. "Savannah!" all she got was a smile from her friend.

Brian's smile got wider. "Great! See you at 8!" he picked up his bike and rode away.

Ali punched Savannahs shoulder. Hard. Savannah rubbed the shoulder taking her arm off Ali. "Hey! Why did you hit me?"

Ali was really mad. "Because you set me on a date with him!" Ali pointed in the direction Brian rode off.

"Well he liked you and you were gonna shoot him down!"

"Because I didn't like him!"

"And why didn't you like him?"

"Because any guy who knows where you live before they know you is creepy and stalckerish." Ali sighed and walked to the door of the house. Savannah followed. "Give me your book bag. We are going to the mall."

"But don't you have to get an outfit for your date?" Savannah handed Ali her bag and watched as she tossed them into the house and shut the door.

"No. I'm just gonna wear jeans and a shirt." Ali and Savannah started walking to the bus stop.

Inuyasha piped up and said something. "Why go if you don't like the guy?"

Ali turned her head to him. He was walking beside her now. "Because Savannah was being a brat and said yes." Ali looked at Savannah and saw her singing a song by Adam lambert. '_How can she listen to that? It's really weird_.'

"Well can't you say no?" Inuyasha still didn't like the guy. But now his dislike grew.

"No. I don't want to hurt the poor guy. And me backing out of the date would crush him."

'_Then crush him_.' "And that's a bad thing?" Inuyasha looked at the trees as they walked by.

"Yes!" Ali glared at the bus sign that she was able to see now.

"Do we have to ride that thing?" Inuyasha could see the sign too.

"What the bus? Yes. How else are we getting there?"

"We could walk." Inuyasha smiled. He didn't like riding the metal thing.

Ali scowled. "I am not walking five miles to the mall. You're nuts."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I could get there faster than that thing can."

"No human can out run a bus." They had arrived at the bus stop.

"Who said I was human?"

"Well obviously you can't be with those ears. Which you really should be wearing a hat to cover those things." Ali pulled a plain black hat out of the little green book bag she had grabbed from the house and put it on Inuyashas head. "I can't do anything about your clothes until we get there. And your hair, I love the color but no one has it naturally. Did you dye it?"

"What's wrong with my clothes and hair?"

"Besides me loving them both? Nothing. But it really stands out in a crowd. They might wear kimonos in japan, but not in America. We will just have to get you some jeans and a T-shirt."

"If you like my clothes why change them?" '_She likes my clothes and hair?_'

"Because this is today. Not five centuries ago. The bus is here." The bus had just pulled up as she was talking. The trio got on the bus. Ali swiped her bus card and they sat in the back. Savannah was in the middle of Ali and Inuyasha.

~~at the mall~~

"That stupid bus driver stopped short on purpose!" Savannah rubbed her red nose. She had slammed into the seat in front of her when the driver stopped quickly.

Ali laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well at least you didn't hit metal as you jerked back when she started moving again. My head really hurts now."

"You don't have to walk around looking like Rudolph!" Savannah stopped rubbing her nose to put her hands on her hips. "People will see me and ask me to guide their sleigh!"

"You copywrited that off of the song."

"And the movies." The girls laughed.

But Inuyasha was confused. "Who's Rudolph and why will people ask you to guide their sleigh?"

"It's an old Christmas carol." Savannah turned to Ali. "So what's first? Clothes or shoes?"

Ali smiled. "For who? Him or us?" the girls laughed before Savannah pointed to Inuyasha who was once again beside Ali. "Clothes. Defiantly clothes."

"Are you trying to say my clothes are bad?" Inuyasha liked his kimono. His mother gave it to him.

"No I'm saying they are a distraction." Ali and Savannah walked to a men's clothes department.

Inuyasha didn't think his clothes were distracting. He shook off what Ali said. And followed them into the store. He found them in a corner with multiple pieces of clothing in their arms. "Oh my. Those all are not for me are they?"

Ali and Savannah smiled and nodded. Ali pointed to a dressing room and shoved her pile of clothes into his hands. The door shut behind him and Savannah dumped her pile on Ali to go find more.

Ali heard Inuyasha cussing under his breathe. Ali knocked on the door of the room. "You ok in there Inuyasha?"

"Uh I'm fine. Just don't know how to put these on."

"Put what on? Throw it over the door." A pair of grey skinny jeans hit Ali in the face. "Thanks for hitting me." Ali pulled the jeans down.

"You said throw them over." Inuyashas voice had a frustrated tone in it.

"I know. Maybe they were too small." Ali threw the pants into a pile of shirts.

"I would say so. I can't get this on either." A shirt flew over the door and landed on Alis head.

"Do you have to hit me every time you throw something over the door?" Ali folded the shirt and set it in a separate pile beside her.

"No. that's just luck." Inuyasha opened the door and knocked Ali over once again. "Oops."

"You really need to stop knocking me over. It's very rude." Ali unburied herself from the pile of clothes she had landed in and stood up to look at Inuyasha. He had a black shirt with a red skull print. Grey skinny jeans and the black baseball cap Ali had given him. "Wow." Was all Ali could say.

"What? It's some of the clothes you guys shoved over the door. I like my kimono better." Inuyasha tugged on the bottom of the shirt.

Ali stared at Inuyasha. '_He so cute! It's amazing how he looks good in those jeans! And that shirt is just…wow_.' Ali's thoughts were interrupted when Savannah came around the corner with a pile so big she was walking blindly.

"I hear voices but I don't see hands coming to help me." Savannah tripped on the shirt Ali had folded and fell. Burring Ali and Savannah in a mountain of clothes.

Alis head was still free from the clothes. She looked over to Savannah. "Let me guess. It was a sale wasn't it." Savannah nodded meekly before trying to unbury herself. Ali was hopelessly stuck. Savannah had fallen on Ali so Ali was stuck until the clothes were removed.

"Sorry. But it looks like you've found something for him." Savannah walked around Inuyasha to get a better look.

"Yeah. But he won't wear any shoes." Ali was folding all the clothes that had buried her.

"Oh well. Who needs shoes anymore?" Savannah stopped walking around Inuyasha. "Ok. Now we have to shop around."

Ali stood and paid for Inuyashas clothes. They walked out of the men's store and across the way to a women's clothing department. Ali's mouth dropped to the floor. This was a new store. Nobody had seen the inside of it till this morning. The store had opened that day. And the girls were in the middle of a major sale.

Savannah disappeared in the river of jackets. Ali stood by the door, trying to think of what to try on first. She grabbed a couple tops and went to the dressing rooms.

Inuyasha had decided to stay with Ali. She seemed more in control. Her friend was probably freaking out. A shirt hit Inuyasha in the face. "Hey!"

"What?" Alis voice came from inside the door and another shirt flew over the door.

"You hit me with this thing." Inuyasha dodged another shirt.

"That's just luck." Ali walked out of the door. "Can you hold these? I'm going to look around some more." Ali put the 3 shirts in his hands.

"Do I look like your human pack mule?"

Ali had already walked off and was looking through jeans. Savannah ran by holding a lime green jacket out to Ali.

"This is so the jacket that's for you! Put it on!"

Ali stared at her friend. "Savannah. Let's lay off the giant sodas now shall we?" Savannah rolled her eyes and Ali put the jacket on. "It's so soft! And I love the color!"

"Perfect!" Savannah pulled it off of Ali. "It's your early birthday present!"

"But my birthday is 6 months away from now!"

"I know. That's why it's an **early **birthday gift."

"Uh huh." Savannah disappeared again and Ali went back to the changing room.

The girls ended up buying more than they thought they would. Ali had gotten 3 new T-shirts, 4 pairs of jeans, a new belt, and a royal blue jacket that looks like a short cut trench coat. Savannah bought 2 shirts, 5 pairs of jeans, 2 belts, and an orange jacket that had flames running up the side of the sleeves.

Ali looked at the jacket Savannah had bought. "Show off much?"

Savannah smiled. "Well I had to buy it after you stole my jacket."

"Oh was this yours?" Savannah nods. "Oh well here. So this is mine?" Savannah nods again and takes the blue jacket. She hands Ali the orange one.

"I think that one suits you better. It captures your figure better."

Ali buttoned up the first three buttons. Leaving the last two unbuttoned. "I feel like an orange blob."

"You look like a firework" Savannah laughed at the scowl Ali gave her.

"I think you look like a flame." Inuyasha was beside Ali trying to get the bag with his kimono inside.

Ali pulled the bag farther away from his reach. "Flattery gets you nowhere." Savannah started laughing again.

Inuyasha pouted and his ears drooped. "How long do I have to wear these clothes? They are tight and feel weird."

"As long as we are out. And god knows how long that will be. But when we get home you can change back into your clothes." Ali started in the direction of the food court only to be stopped by a certain blonde headed bimbo.

"Hey Ali. Can't wait for our date Saturday! Nice jacket. Why don't you wear it Saturday?" Brian was talking non-stop. Ali could barely get a word in.

After about five minutes of a never ending sentence Ali saw an opportunity to speak. "Hey look Brian, its great that you taught your goldfish to blow bubbles, but I have to go. Savannah, Inuyasha, and I are going to the food court for some ice cream."

"Who's Inuyasha?" Brian's face showed a look of confusion and jealousy.

The wave of emotions that hit Ali was enough to knock her out. Ali shook her head clear. "A guy I'm friends with. He's actually over there right now." Ali pointed to Savannah and Inuyasha. She waved. Savannah waved back but Inuyasha just smiled smugly at Brian. The wave of emotions coming from Brian grew. Ali had to step backwards to keep from fainting.

"I have to go. See you Saturday." Brian's voice had gone cold and his face had a frown imprinted in place of his usual bubbly smile.

Ali nodded still dizzy from the emotions. Savannah was behind Ali in a moment. Keeping her from falling. "Thanks. I just need to sit down." Ali slowly walked to the chair Inuyasha had gotten for her. She sat down and sighed. Her head was clearing and she could think without any problems.

Savannah was in front of Ali in an instant. "You know, the last time you acted like that you passed out. I was so angry, and then you fainted. My anger was gone the second you hit the ground."

Ali smiled. "Yeah. And it was you anger that knocked me out in the first place."

Savannah smiled meekly. "Sorry about that. I forgot you were an empathic. So what were the feelings coming from Brian?"

"Mostly jealousy. But I don't see what he would be jealous of. He knows Inuyasha is my friend." Inuyashas ears drooped a little.

Inuyasha kneeled next to Ali. "You sure you're ok?"

Ali nodded. "I just needed to get to a place where the emotions are calmer. If he was a bomb of emotions, I'd say he was ready to blow."

"Well as long as you feel better away from him I'm not complaining."

"Do you hate him or something?"

"Or something." Inuyasha stood up. "He's back."

"What?" Brian was by Ali's side in a moment.

"Look. Ali I'm sorry about getting angry. I have just been having a bad day. I hope you accept my apology."

Ali looked at the boy who just a moment ago almost knocked her out. She looked into the crystal blue eyes. They were icy with hate and jealousy. "Sure." Ali stood up. "But you said you had to go earlier."

"Oh yeah! See you later!" Ali watched Brian disappear.

Ali turned on her heels and started to drag Savannah to the ice cream. "Chocolate surprises."

"That serious of a crisis? Well ok. Let me get rid of the boy. You get the ice cream."

Ali nodded and let go of Savannah. She walked up to the counter. Bennie was working today. "Hey Bennie. I need two chocolate surprises. Fast."

Bennie turned around. His glasses fogged up as usual. "That big of an emergency? Give me the gossip."

Ali like Bennie as a brother. He always understood Ali. Ali leaned on the counter. "Ok. But swear not to tell a living soul."

"I swear on the sprinkles." They laughed.

"Ok. You know a guy named Brian?" Ali watched Bennie scoop the ice cream into the plastic bowls.

"Blonde? Kinda quirky? Yeah I know him. Why?" Bennie looked up at Ali as he poured the sprinkles.

"Well he asked me out." Bennie dropped the sprinkles and was in Alis face.

"No way! Did you say yes?"

Ali stepped backward. "Well actually I was trying to say no but Savannah said yes."

"Who's Savannah?" Bennie started cleaning up the sprinkles he had dumped onto the counter.

"Oh that's right! You don't know that Natalie is really Savannah. Her name that is."

Bennie started pouring the chocolate syrup after throwing the sprinkles away. "Always knew she was holding a secret."

"Bennie! I haven't finished telling you my problem!"

Bennie rung up the ice creams. "Sorry Callie. 18.75" Callie was his nickname for Ali. Because when she first told him her name she had a mouthful of ice cream.

Ali handed him the money. "Well the dilemma is. I have a guy friend and I think Brian is jealous of him."

Bennie leaned on the counter. "You used empathy. Didn't you."

"How could I not? His emotions almost knocked me out!"

"Wow. That's a tough one. Well I heard Brian broke up with his last girlfriend because she hugged her guy friend she knew since first grade."

Ali picked up her ice cream and started stirring it around. "Well I don't want to start a relationship knowing the guy would dump me if a hugged my friends."

"Well good luck Callie." Bennie smiled.

"Yeah. If you call it that." Ali smiled and took Savannahs ice cream to their usual table. Ali stirred some sugar into her ice cream. Same as usual.

Savannah pulled her chair out and sat in it. "Sorry. I sent him to the arcade but he didn't know how to play so I had to teach him. Now spill."

Ali put a bite of sugary ice cream in her mouth. "I think Brian is jealous of Inuyasha."

"I think so too. Case closed lets finish these now."

Ali smiled. Typical Savannah. Never wants to talk about boys when Ali wanted to. They finished their ice cream. Ali bought a vanilla cone for Inuyasha. The girls went to the arcade and found him getting ver frustrated about the game he was playing. Savannah dragged him out and Ali shoved the ice cream in his hands. He licked the ice cream cone like a seven year old would. Getting it all over his lips and nose. Ali giggled and handed him a napkin.

"Thanks" he wiped his nose off.

"You look like a child. Eating your ice cream like that." Ali giggled even more.

"And your point is?" Inuyasha looked at her. His beard and mustache dripping on his new shirt.

Ali gave one last giggle and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Keep it clean! You're getting your new shirt all sticky!"

Inuyasha blinked a couple times and continued licking the ice cream. '_Did she wipe my mouth? She acts like a mother to me. No wonder she sees me as a child._' Inuyasha rolled his eyes mentally. '_She doesn't see me as a child. She was just saying that to mess with me._'

~~After the bus ride~~

Ali stepped into her house and tripped over her sleeping kitten. "Buddy! I told you not to sleep in front of the door! You know I always trip over you!" she scooped up the kitten and gave it a kiss on the top of its head before it climbed on her shoulders. Ali picked up the bags she dropped.

Savannah and Inuyasha walked in the door. Savannah stole buddy from Ali's shoulders. "Hey Buddy! How's my favorite little kitten doing today?" Savannah scratched Buddy behind his left ear.

"Besides trying to kill me again? Id say he had a good day." Ali dropped the bags on her bed. She pulled out Inuyashas inner kimono and handed it to him. Along with his pants. "Go change in the bathroom. Hang the shirt over the edge of the bath tub." Inuyasha snatched his original clothes and ran into the room Ali pointed to. Ali pulled the outer shirt of his kimono out of the bag '_I wonder how it feels_.' She put it on.

"How is it?" Ali gasped and turned to see Inuyasha smirking and leaning against her doorway. Already dressed.

Ali blushed deeply. "Very soft actually. Roomy too." Ali took off the kimono and held it out to him.

Inuyasha laughed. "Thanks. You know. You match the color of this clothe right now."

Alis blush depend. '_I'm going to kill you Inuyasha!_' Ali walked out of her room to take Buddy away from Savannah. "He's my kitty." Ali snuggled Buddy until her face went to its normal color.

Savannah sat on the couch. "Ali. Your date is tomorrow. What are you going to wear?"

Ali sighed. "I said I was going to wear jeans and a random T-shirt."

Savannah smacked her hand to her forehead. "Ok! Wear that! Its not like we went shopping today for nothing!"

Ali shrugged. "Savannah. Chill out. You're freaking out again."

"Fine. I just thought you would try to make the first boy to ask you out not feel threatened."

"If he feels threatened by me then that's fine with me."

Inuyasha was in the kitchen with the cats. '_Fine with me too._' Inuyasha smiled evilly. He grabbed the cat called Buddy by the tail. The cat yelped and scratched him. "Stupid cat."

Ali didn't need this. "Inuyasha be nice to the cat." Ali stood and walked outside to the well. She sat on the edge of the well. She felt the calming winds against her face.

Sesshomaru appeared out of the trees. "Be careful. People have a tendency to fall in."

Ali was startled. She caught a second look at his face. "Oh hey this Sesshomaru! What's new?" Ali laughed. Sesshomaru lunged and grabbed the girl and was gone in a cloud of fluff.

_Ok. I think im gonna drop it of right here. A little cliff hanger. I still need teachers and/or students. Please review! If you say chocolate surprise you're a shoe in! Toodles! ^~w~^_


	11. Authors Note II

Authors note II

I am truly sorry to have to say this but…my computer will be shut off for a while! yes, yes. Sadness. But when it does get turned back on (after my groundation is up)chapter 10 will be up and ready to read. I hope this doesn't upset all of you. See you for now.


	12. Chapter 10: Shes lost again!

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I currently had to write a script for my language arts class. We are going to make a commercial. Lovely. -.-" it's very annoying. Very. But sometime in between the script and other homework I managed to finish this chapter. All while having a cold! You better enjoy! *Glares evilly at Vaxnashan* and do keep in mind. I do need more teachers and or students. Just a reminder. ^~w~^_

Chapter 10: She's lost again?

Ali found she was in the arms of Sesshomaru. '_Why is he holding me? This weirdo.'_ Ali looked over Sesshomarus shoulder and found they were flying! Flying! Ali started to hyperventilate. She had never been on a plane before, and she wasn't a big fan of heights.

"Women. Would you control your breathing? It is very annoying." Sesshomaru said in his dull monotone voice.

"Well I'm sorry for flipping out because I found that I am flying and being carried by you!" Ali crossed her arms over her chest, smiled evilly, and slowly said, "This Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru knitted his eyebrows and scowled. This human girl got on his nerves. She knew how to press his buttons. And that's just what she did. "I could drop you from here and watch you plummet to your death."

Ali hugged to him tightly. "Don't drop me!"

Sesshomaru snickered in his mind. But this girl was making it hard for him to breathe. "Stop squeezing me."

Ali loosened her grip. "Sorry. Terrified of heights. Where are we even going?" Ali started to play with the fluffy thing on Sesshomarus shoulder.

"Somewhere far away. Very far. Stop that."

Ali stopped playing with the fluffy thing. "But must you hold me?"

"No. but I find it more fun to be able to drop you any time that I want to and for you to know that." Sesshomaru let the tiniest of smiles to form on his lips. Ali, on the other hand was freaking out.

"What? Why do you want to torture me so much? First you are emotionally scarring me for life by taking me this high up! Second you're terrifying me by saying you can drop me and not give a care about it! And third you're not letting me play with your fluffy thing!"

"What does the third thing have anything to do with this?" Sesshomaru didn't look at the girl in his hands, but instead straight ahead. Her scent was overpowering! How could her scent be so strong?

"It calms me down." Ali said meekly. She looked over Sesshomarus shoulder and saw the fluff trailing behind them. Sesshomaru was thinking. Ali didn't know how she knew, but she knew he was thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing you should be concerned of. Just be quiet so I can concentrate." Sesshomaru STILL showed no emotion!

Ali started to feel awkward with the silence. She burst out laughing.

Sesshomaru was startled by the girl's sudden outburst of laughter. "What's so funny girl?"

Ali tried to talk in between laughs. "awkwa-" She laughed a little more. "rd sil-" more laughs. "lence!" her laughter grew louder.

"What is so funny? All you said was awkward silence. How is that at all funny?"

Ali stared at Sesshomaru and took in his features. The crescent moon on his forehead. His purple lines on his cheeks. And his golden eyes. Just like Inuyashas. She was lost in them when a hard drop broke her trance. She was on the ground. "Ow! That wasn't very kind!"

"Kind? You expect me to be kind?" and to this Sesshomaru let out a breathless ha.

Ali was excited. She shot up from the ground and pointed at him. "I made you feel an emotion! I can feel happiness coming from you! Finally!" Ali was jumping around like a five year old hyped up on pixie sticks. (_13 year olds are just as bad X3_)"Woo hoo! I did it! Just me! Oh yeah!" Ali did her short little victory dance then looked at Sesshomaru. The happiness had disappeared. "Awww. Did you have to go back to the grumpy unreadable guy? That's not fair."

Sesshomaru turned and started walking. Ali was curious as always, and followed after him.

"Where we going?" Ali started playing with the fluff again. She accidently tied it in a knot. "Oops…."

Sesshomaru turned to see what the 'Oops' was about. He sighed and started to undo the knot.

Ali started jumping around again. "Where are we going? How long will we be there? Is it gonna be fun? Is it to an amusement park? Oh I love amusement parks! Are we going to bush gardens? Now better, sea world?" she gasped. "We are going to Orlando? Yay!"

Sesshomaru stopped and tripped the very annoying girl. "Shut up already! You're so annoying! How can my half breed brother put up with you?" Sesshomarus eyes were red and his teeth were growing.

Ali could feel his anger. "I-I'm sorry." His face was scaring Ali. Sesshomaru started calming down and continued walking. Ali got up and mumbled under her breathe, "Meany." She followed him reluctantly. Scared of the face she had seen.

~~back at the windchester family well~~

Savannah walked out of the house laughing. "Hey Ali! You gotta see this! Buddy is-" She didn't see her friend anywhere. "Ali?"

Inuyasha walked out. His face scratched and bleeding. "Why do I smell my brother?"

"I don't know but I can't find Ali. She usually is out here gazing into the well like she's in a trance."

Inuyashas eyes widened. "Oh god. Sesshomaru has Ali."

"Well finally a guy that is good for her. He comes and sweeps her off her feet." Savannah rolled her eyes. "What's the big deal about it anyway?"

Inuyasha turned to Savannah. "He wants to **kill** her!"

It took a minute for the news to sink into Savannahs head. But after she had comprehended that her friend might be dead she reacted. "OMG! We have to call the police! Do we know where he took her?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He locked onto Alis scent. "C'mon." He crouched waiting for Savannah to get on his back like Kagome always did.

Savannah was puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get on." He stood. "Well?"

"Ok….?" Savannah awkwardly climbed on Inuyashas back. He jumped high into the air following his brother's scent. Savannah was screaming the whole time. Inuyashas ears flattened against his scull as they raced after Sesshomaru and Ali.

~~with Ali and Sesshy~~

Ali tripped on a broken branch. That was the third time! She was about to scream! Where were they going anyway? Ali thought this Sesshomaru was lost. Just as she was going to ask he stopped.

"We're here." Ali looked around Sesshomaru.

All she saw was an abandoned building. "Where's here?"

"Somewhere far away."

"Well that specifies" the sarcasm showed. "Why did we come here?"

Sesshomaru crossed the field in one long leap. Ali stood there. No way was she following him this time. They were lost. She turned around and started retracing her steps. She made it halfway to where they had landed when Sesshomaru was in front of her.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru stared over the girls shoulder.

"Home. This trip is boring. All we're doing is walking. Where are the rides? The dippin dots?"

Sesshomaru didn't know what the girl was talking about. "You're not going home."

Ali was on her toes and in his face. She had a sly smile. "Watch me." She whispered while staring darkly into his eyes.

Sesshomaru actually could feel the tiniest bit of fear. It's like this girl was staring into his soul.

Ali was walking again. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She was whipped around to face the lord of the west. He was smiling. Smiling! It creped Ali out immensely.

"I don't think you've met my poison claws." His claws came down. They were glowing green. Ali ducked before they hit her head.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Ali tried to break from his grip. She found it almost impossible. She saw him raise his hand again. '_He is trying to kill me!_' once again she dodged the claws, but not without getting a scratch across her cheek. And man did it sting.

Ali cried out in pain as the hand on her shoulder dug its nails into her flesh. Something knocked Sesshomaru across the clearing. Ali heard Savannah yell her name. Ali turned to see Savannah running/ tripping towards her. Ali looked at her shoulder and saw the blood start to stain her shirt. She could smell it too. She felt faint. She dropped to her knees. She looked up to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru engage in a fight. Alis vision began to get hazy, soon she had blacked out.

Ali awoke at home. She had a huge head ache. She was on the couch. Ali sat up and saw Inuyasha on the other couch. He looked injured. Ali stood up and dizzily walked over to the couch on which Inuyasha lay. Good thing it was black. He was bleeding badly from a gash in his arm and leg. Ali looked at her shoulder and saw the bleeding had stopped.

Inuyasha awoke and saw Ali checking his arm. "What are you doing?"

Ali jumped. Causing pain to go through Inuyashas arm and Alis shoulder. "Making sure you're ok. You look pretty banged up." She stood and pulled the first aid kit out from under the sink.

"Why?" She was back at his side. Bandaging his arm. He winced as she wrapped his arm.

"You did fight Sesshomaru didn't you? I could've sworn I saw you two fighting before I blacked out." She finished with his arm and moved to his leg. Thank god it was by his ankle.

"I did. But why are you bothering to fix me up? I'll be fine by morning."

Ali bandaged his leg. "Well fine." She looked around. "Where's Savannah?"

"She said she wanted to stay at home after I brought you two back." Inuyasha sat up.

"You brought us back here in your state? Are you nuts? You could have blacked out and gotten even more hurt! Why didn't you let savannah call the paramedics?"

"What are paramedics?"

Ali sighed. "Healers."

"Oh." Inuyasha looked at his blood that covered the couch. "Why are you worrying about me when you have a wound also?"

"I prefer not to think about that if you please." Ali's cheek started to sting again. She pressed her hand to it. "Why does my cheek hurt so much?"

"I don't know. What happened to it?"

"Your brother hit me with his green nails. Who knew he paints his nails." Ali laughed.

"He got you with his poison claws?" Inuyasha was on the other couch next to ali looking at her cheek.

"You know…that is what he called it. He said 'Have you met my poison claws' and his nails started glowing."

"That's the line he used when I got the tessiega. He isn't very original"

Ali laughed and her cheek started to sting again. "Ow! God damn it!" She slammed her hands over her mouth. She looked around to make sure her dad didn't hear her cuss.

"What" Inuyasha looked around confused.

"Is my dad home?"

"No. He left a couple minutes ago."

Ali sighed. "What happened to your brother?"

"I lost him. The smell of blood covered his scent." Inuyasha and Ali forgot about the cheek.

Ali spoke under her breathe, "He wants to kill me."

"What?" Inuyashas ears were ringing from the all the screaming Savannah did.

Ali continued. She kept staring at the floor and talking under her breath. Inuyasha caught few words. "Kill me." "Feel it." And "Smile."

"Can you speak up? Please?" Inuyasha looked at Ali.

Suddenly Ali was screaming and standing. Kicking random things, scattering papers, yelling at the top of her lungs, "He tried to kill me! I could feel it in his emotions! All he did was smile!" Ali ran to her room and slammed the door.

Inuyashas ears had crushed to his head again during this episode. He didn't want to get yelled at by Ali so he ran out of the house and to Savannahs.

Savannah opened the door surprised to see Inuyasha looking so frightened. "What is it?"

Inuyasha pointed in the direction of Ali's house. "She is having a problem."

Savannah shut the door and emerged from the house again with a bag. "Let's go." Savannah climbs onto Inuyashas back and they took off. After a few minutes they were at Ali's house and they could her things being broken.

Savannah opened the door and dodged a phantom of the opera plushie. "Ali!" Ali was on the couch in the fetal position. Savannah sat down and started to rub Alis back. Trying to calm her. "Ali. It's ok. Calm down. I brought snickers and magazines."

Ali slowly brought her head up to look at Savannah. "Why would that make me happy? Its chocolate and stupid gossip." Alis head went back down.

"Ali. You're having an emotional overload. You don't know what you're saying. You love snickers! And you like looking through the magazines to laugh at the models trying to look cool! What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ali curled tighter.

"There is something wrong. The only time this has happened was 5 years ago." Savannah was in front of the couch now. Kneeling to look Ali in the eye.

"There is nothing wrong! And never mention 5 years ago again!" Ali yelled. She stood and walked outside.

Savannah waited. She stood and opened the door. Inuyasha followed. "No. she needs to be alone. I will be back. I have one more thing to try. I don't know if it will work but it's worth a try."

Inuyasha wanted to protest but he knew that at a time like this he would want to be left alone too. He nodded. Savannah walked out the door.

Ali was at the well. She kicked it hard and cursed under her breath as her foot throbbed. '_Someone wants me dead. No big deal. So why am I behaving so? You need to calm down. But I can't!_' Alis fist were in balls and her knuckles were white. She punched the well. The pain shot through her arm, causing her to grind her teeth, a tear fell from her face and onto the wood.

Inuyasha watched as Ali slumped against the well and started crying. '_What is wrong? Why is she crying?_'

Ali looked up at the cloudy sky. The clouds had grown dark and devious. Then it started to rain. Ali sat there. The rain soaking her hair and clothes. Tears continued to fall as she remembered what happened 5 years ago.

-flashback time!—

"Mommy mommy! Look! I won first place in the science fair!" 8 year old Ali with her green eyes sparkling held up the blue ribbon.

"Good. Now go and let mommy be." Her mom went back to her book.

-two weeks later—

"Mommy mommy! Look! I'm on the news! Look!" Ali pointed to the T.V as her mother read.

"I don't watch the news. You know that." 8 year old Ali turned off the T.V and went to her room.

-a month later—

"Mommy. I fell out of the tree in the back yard and my ankle hurts. I think I sprained it." 8 year old Ali was on the ground. Her mother was reading a book by the pool.

"Walk it off. Your fine." Ali stood and new her ankle was sprained. And she knew her mother didn't care for her anymore.

-flashback ends—

Ali continued to cry while rubbing her ankle. She smiled. "Mommy mommy. Someone wants me dead."

_Hey hey hey! It's me! Wow. This chapter is dark. But it does show some of her background. I still need teachers. You can have more than one. If I don't have teachers this story won't go very far. So think of the children who read this story. *sniffle* this chapter is DARK. Man. Toodles. ^~W~^_


	13. Chapter 11: Where do you think she is?

_Hello! Miss me? I bet you didn't. Well let's get down to business._

_I'm here to announce that if you have any questions, that I will answer them! So ask away._

_I'm also here to say that I don't need teachers. (Not like I've gotten any XD) Enjoy! ^~W~^_

Chapter 11: Where do you think she is?

Ali watched the rain fall from under the cover of the porch. She had stopped crying few hours ago. Savannah had left a while ago too. Inuyasha had told Ali that savannah had left to go get something to calm Ali down.

The rain started to let up. It was a light drizzle now. Ali continued to relive her 8 year old life. Especially the day she found how her mother didn't care much for her daughter.

"How you feeling?" Inuyasha had peeled himself from the window he was watching Ali from.

Ali didn't even look up when he spoke. She was concentrating on the rainclouds. Her response was a simple, "I'm fine."

Inuyasha pursed his lips. He didn't know Ali long, but he felt he had a connection with her. Not like the one with Kikyo or Kagome. Nor Sango and Miroku. Shippo was out of the question. "You sure?" He felt like he cared for her. Like, like she was a sister or…a mother. It had finally dawned upon Inuyasha that Ali had been a mother to him the whole time they were together. From the mouth wiping to the shopping, to the scolding's and punishments (Phantom of the opera XD) to the helping with his injuries. Ali worried for his safety. Ali was the mother Inuyasha had lost as a child.

Ali didn't answer. Instead she started to think. Inuyasha was worried for her. That made her smile. She worried for him too. She looked at his bandaged arm. She knew he said it would be fine by tomorrow but she couldn't help feeling it was her fault that happened to him. Ali wrung out her hair.

"Savannah said she would be right back. Do you think she got lost?" Inuyasha was playing with pebbles by the steps of the house. Looking like the question was a normal thing to ask someone that was depressed.

"Nah. She's probably hiding under an overhang. She doesn't like the rain. But when she gets here I hope she has super glue." Ali played with the grass on the side of the porch.

"Why?" he paused for a second. "What's super glue?"

"A miracle." Ali smiled. "I broke something important."

Inuyasha was secretly happy that Ali seemed to be back to normal. "How so?" Inuyasha chucked a pebble into the rain.

"I broke daddy's favorite cup. If he finds out the pillow I threw at it was the cause for it being broken, he'll kill me!" Ali picked a blade of grass and slide it across her throat making a cutting sound.

Inuyasha threw a pebble at Ali. She caught it. "How you gonna fix it?"

Ali turned the pebble between her fingers. "No idea." The rain had stopped and a double rainbow had formed. Ali looked at the rainbows and her smile widened. "That means good luck. I'm gonna have it fixed in no time."

Inuyasha smirked. "If you don't break it again." Ali chucked the pebble at him. He blocked it with his arm.

Ali stood and was surprised by how stiff she was. She stretched and walked inside with Inuyasha trailing behind her. "Now. Where does my dad hide the super glue?" Ali began her search in the kitchen.

"Why does he hide it?" Inuyasha sat on the counter while Ali looked in the cabinet under the sink.

"Because my brother accidently glued his lips together one day. Took 4 hours to finally get them apart." Ali looked in the pantry. Her father had a history of hiding things in the strangest of places.

"You have a brother?"

Ali nodded. "And a sister. Both younger than me."

"I haven't seen them." Inuyasha poked the sponge on the side of the sink.

"My brother goes to boarding school thank god, and my sister lives with my grandma. She comes down on the weekends." Ali walked to the closet in the kitchen, she tripped on the tube of super glue. She held it up. "Yes!"

"Find it?" Inuyasha had now picked up the sponge.

"Yep. Now," Ali pulled the broken cup out from under the island. "To fix this."

~~two hours later~~

Inuyasha and Buddy were wrestling. All Ali had to do was put this last piece in. She had already glued two of her fingers together. The last piece slid in without a problem. Ali put the glue down and studied her handy work.

"You stupid cat!" Inuyasha was on the counter. He almost knocked over the cup.

Ali had shoved him off before he had the chance to 'accidently' knock it off. "Bad dog! Stay off the counter!"

'_Did she just call me a dog?_' "It's your cats fault!" Inuyasha had landed on the glue. Now his foot was stuck to the floor. Great.

Ali picked Buddy up. "Hey baby! Who's mommas favorite kitty doing today? Getting into trouble?" Buddy purred and rubbed his face against Alis. Ali laughed, kissed the top of his head, and put him back down. "Inuyasha. Your foot is glued to the floor." Ali held back a laugh.

"Yeah. I noticed. How do you get it unglued?" Inuyasha pulled on his foot.

"Don't do that." Ali grabbed a rag and handed it to him.

"What I supposed to do with this?"

"Stuff it in your mouth." Inuyasha did. Ali yanked his foot of the floor. There was a ripping sound and a muffled scream from Inuyasha. Ali grabbed the ice bucket from the freezer and stuck Inuyashas foot inside it.

Inuyasha pulled the rag from his mouth. "That hurt!"

Ali smiled. "That's how you get unstuck. Now it's my turn." Ali closed her mouth tight and pulled her fingers apart. She bit down on her bottom lip hard to suppress the scream that was bubbling up her throat. Ali got some ice from the bucket Inuyashas foot was in and ran it over her fingers.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Didn't that hurt?"

Ali's voice was shaky from the scream in her throat. "Immensely. But I've done it so much I don't scream anymore." She cleared her throat. "Looks good as new." She put the cup in its usual spot by the coffee maker.

"Do you think he will know?" Ali put the super glue back on the floor before shaking her head no.

"He shouldn't. What do you think is taking Savannah so long?" Ali had almost forgotten about Savannah.

Inuyasha did forget Savannah. "Don't know."

Ali walked out of the house with Inuyasha trailing behind. She walked down the street and across the road.

Inuyasha had no idea where they were going and he didn't have Savannahs scent. The rain had washed any trace of her away. "Where are we going?"

"To see Amanda." Ali turned down a side road.

"Who's Amanda?"

"My cousin. She's a waitress." Ali turned down another side road.

"Waitress?" Inuyashas foot hurt. And the gravel on the road didn't help.

"She serves people food." Ali stopped in front of a diner. She walked in the door and up to the counter. "Hey Manda!"

Amanda was as tall as Ali. She had long brown hair that was always curly. Brown eyes. She had a coffee cup in her hand. She smiled. "Hey AL's. How you doin today?"

"Good. Have you seen Savannah?" Ali sat at the booth. Inuyasha took the seat next to her. Ali just noticed he was in his old clothes. She mentally smacked herself for not even covering his ears.

"Can't say I have. Oh wait! She stopped by a couple of hours ago. Said something about you having a meltdown." Ali blushed. "She also said that if you came by to give you this." A note was placed in Alis hands. Amanda smiled and walked out from behind the counter to give the man his coffee.

Ali unfolded the note and read under her breath, "Ali if you got this I'm lost. Yeah, yeah, I'm lost. The rain has made me lose all sense of direction. Don't worry though. Just, try to find me." Ali dropped the note. She couldn't believe it. Her friend was lost! Savannah got lost before. Ali didn't know what to do. '_I know! A search party!_'

Inuyasha had picked up the note and was studying the handwriting. "This writing is so weird. What is it?"

"English. This is no time to talk about handwriting! We need to make a search party!"

"A what?"

Ali slapped her palm tom her forehead. She repeated what she said but slower. "A search party. A group to look for someone lost."

"Oh."

"We need people." Ali pulled a little neon blue book from her back pocket. She started flipping through it. "Damn. I don't know enough people who will help."

"Well how many people do you have?"

"Six. I'll go call them to see if they will help." Ali went to the wall to use the phone while Inuyasha stayed in his seat. Ali had ordered him some pancakes.

Inuyasha fairly enjoyed them. But he didn't see chopsticks for him to use, so he just rolled them up and ate them as logs. People had started to stare at him.

"Ever use a fork before?" Amanda poured someone at the booth some water.

"What's a fork?" Inuyashas mouth was full and he ended up with crumbs on his kimono.

Amanda laughed and placed a fork in Inuyashas hand. He felt awkward but with Amanda's help he figured out how to use the fork.

"Thank you." Inuyasha could pick up four pancakes at once now. Ali had finished with her phone calls and had sat down beside Inuyasha and buried her face in her hands.

"Coffee?" Amanda had a cup in her hand.

"Yes please." Amanda placed the cup in front of Ali. "Thanks." Ali took a sip and placed the cup back down.

"So how many people agreed to help?" Inuyashas mouth was full again.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Only two people were willing to help."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

An idea dawned upon Ali. She stood. "I've got an idea! We ask for people to help search for her! We can put up flyers!"

"Sure?" Inuyasha had finished the pancakes. He thanked Amanda for them and was pulled out of the diner by Ali.

"We have to start now!" Ali continued to drag Inuyasha all the way to her house. They spent the rest of the day making flyers.

_Hey hey!_ _If you want to be in a search party, I need:_

_A name_

_Description of what you look like_

_Claims of what you found_

_And why you are helping look for savannah._

_Thank you. ^~W~^_


	14. Chapter 12: The search and the lover's d

_Hiya people :D sorry I haven't updated. I was on spring break and decided "I'm going to write!" so I did :D I have brought you…..the finale! :D yayz! ^^ plz enjoy the final. On with the story. ^~W~^_

Chapter 12: The search and the lover's declaration (It's the finale one :D)

"Phew. All done" Ali smiled as she stepped back to look at her pile of posters. "Now. All we need to do is post them all around town." Ali sighed.

Inuyasha stared at the pile of papers. "And the point of us making these was?" Inuyashas hand hurt. Plus his ears were ringing from all the times Ali yelled at him for writing in another language. Well he's sorry he doesn't know this strange writing style.

"We are gonna make a search group to find savannah! Why else would we do this all day?" Ali went into her room to look for a bag to put the flyers in. her room was a mess. Her bed was lopsided, her stuffed animals scattered, and her lamp was knocked over. She had broken the window in her rage too. '_I'm gonna have to clean this before dad sees. If he sees this I'm dead!_' Ali shifted through the chaos to find her big, blue messenger bag.

Ali didn't hear the knock at the door, so Inuyasha answered it. Amanda was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey! Pancake boy!" Amanda hugged Inuyasha and walked inside. She dropped her black coat over the back of the couch. "Where's Al's?"

"Al's? Pancake boy?" Inuyasha was confused. Was **he** pancake boy? And who was Al's?

Amanda sighed and knocked on Ali's bedroom door. "Hey. Ali, I asked for the rest of the day off. We are gonna start searching now right?" The door opened and Ali emerged with her bag.

"Well duh. Do you think I'm an idiot?" Ali grabbed a small part of the stack and stuffed it in her bag that hung at her side. "Manda. Grab some flyers and the tape."

Amanda did just that. Inuyasha just stood there. "What am I supposed to do?" Ali straightened up and thought.

"Just stay here and don't break anything. If my dad comes back tell him I went to the mall." Ali wasn't technically lying. She was going to the mall to look for her friend.

"But I don't wanna stay here all alone!" Inuyasha whined. But he suddenly got a feeling of being stared at. He turned his head and saw the one named Amanda was staring at him. "Do you have a problem?"

Amanda smiled. "Nope. I just like your clothes Pancake boy."

"Oh that's right. I didn't introduce you two!" Ali laughed. "Wow. I must have been busy thinking about other stuff. Well. Amanda, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Amanda."

"Awww. But I like Pancake boy better!" Amanda laughed and got the tape. "Okay let's go. We are burning daylight." Amanda walked out the door and shut it behind her.

Ali glared at the door. "Manda is always so cheery. But she's my cousin so I gotta love her." Ali smiled. She turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Stay here and don't touch anything. I will be back in a little bit."

"No. I don't think you should go out by yourself. Sesshomaru is still around. He's waiting to get you alone. I know my brother." Inuyashas face was serious.

Ali felt something coming from Inuyasha. Was it worried? Or concerned? Ali had a hard time trying to figure it out. She had never felt that emotion before. Ali smiled. "It's ok. I will be fine. I know my way around town. Your brother can't follow me if I blend in with the crowd." Ali grabbed the black baseball cap she had lent Inuyasha the other day.

Inuyashas face hardened to stone. "I'm coming with you. No matter what you say"

Ali sighed. She put the cap on her head. "Look, it's not like I'm going that far. But if you want, you can go outside and hang around the house. Or try the well. Go back to kagome. I bet she misses you."

Inuyashas eyes widened. He had forgotten all about kagome! "I bet she does too. And I miss her." A pang in Inuyashas chest was sharp and painful. What was this sudden pain for?

Ali pushed Inuyasha out the door. "Then go silly." Ali walked out and closed the door behind her. She locked it and put the key in her pocket. She pushed the sleeves of her favorite camouflage jacket up to her elbows. She took in a deep breath and began walking down the driveway, Inuyasha not far behind.

"Look. Ali, I don't want to leave you unprotected in case Sesshomaru finds you. He is very powerful."

Ali knew that. He could have green glowing nails that contained poison in them, he could fly, and he was able to have no emotions whatsoever. Ali knew he was strong and all, and yet, she felt no fear, but just a little attracted to him. (Lol I had to XD)

"Ali? Did you hear me?" Inuyashas voice cut threw her thoughts. Sweet, and concerned.

Ali smiled sweetly. And she giggled. "Yeah I'm fine. Just daydreaming that's all."

Amanda's voice cut in then. "Al's. Your always on cloud 9" Ali and Amanda laughed. Inuyasha. Just looked confused. So Ali explained. And then he laughed.

Ali took this as her only chance. She turned Inuyasha around whispered a "Have fun" into his left ear and pushed him into the well. She waved and mouthed the word 'sorry' before there was a dim flash of blue light.

When Inuyasha was on the other side, he was pissed. He knows Ali meant him well, but to push him in the well while he was arguing wouldn't keep her safe! Neither would him just standing there in the bottom of the well. He climbed to the top, ready to jump in, when he heard her voice.

Kagome came running up from behind him. "Hey Inuyasha! How have you been? What have you been up to?" she flipped a few strands of her raven black hair out of her face. She stared up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Ali pushed him into the well to come back and see her. But lately, Inuyasha hadn't been thinking about Kagome. No not Kagome. She had flown from his mind. But as he stared into her brownish grey eyes, and he looked at her brittle smile, he knew he was supposed to remember something. What was it?

Kagome grabbed Inuyashas hand while he was in the middle of thinking. "C'mon silly. Everyone missed you!" She pulled him down from the well and started to pull him forward.

Inuyasha smelled Kagome. He knew her scent and all. He just liked to smell it. But when he inhaled he was sure surprised by what he smelt. He stopped and asked her, "Kagome? Are you pregnant?"

Kagome blushed deeply. She turned her head and didn't look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't like this one bit.

"Does that mean you're…?" Kagome nodded. "With who?"

"Hojo" Kagome spoke quietly and let go of Inuyashas hand. She stood with her back to him.

Inuyashas face was red with anger and embarrassment. Most of it being embarrassment than anger. "So you love Hojo more?" Inuyasha looked down

"Well it happened about a month ago…." Kagome continued to look away. She didn't want to see how angry Inuyasha was.

But Inuyasha wasn't angry. Deep in his heart anyway. He had no idea why though! He thought he loved Kagome, and this, this should make him angry. But oddly, he wasn't at all angry. But a little….glad! "Well…if you truly love him… I guess I'm happy for you" Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome turned to him. "You're glad for me? After a whole month of me not telling you?"

"As long as you've found someone that makes you happy Kagome. I'll be glad for you." Inuyashas smile softened.

Kagome smiled. Tears ran down her face. "Inuyasha. I'm sorry about not telling you" Inuyasha did a single nod.

"Kagome. Could you please tell everyone I'm going to be off again?"

"Sure. By the way Inuyasha, what's going on with the well? Every time you go in or come out the flash gets dimmer."

"I have no idea…" Inuyasha looked at the well. "But it can't be good." Inuyasha patted Kagomes head and jumped into the well once again. A dim blue light flashed. You could stare into it now. You even had to squint to see the light blue color. Kagome looked over the edge and waved into the darkness.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well. He didn't see the two girls. But he could smell Alis scent. So he started to follow it. The girls hadn't gotten far. 5 miles up the road Inuyasha saw them. They were talking to some brown headed body builder. Well, Amanda was. Ali was too busy asking an old woman with a Chihuahua if she had seen Savannah. The women shook her head.

Alis face showed her disappointment. "Oh, well if you do see her tell her I'm looking for her will you?"

"Of course dear! And I wish you good luck. But molly and me have to go to the park for our morning walk." The Chihuahua was sniffing Ali's leg.

Ali laughed. "Ok Mrs. Thompson. You and molly have fun." She bent down and petted the dog's head. "Bye bye molly."

The women and her dog left. Inuyasha walked up to Ali and whispered in her left ear. "I told you I wasn't leaving you without any protection."

Ali whipped around startled and smacked Inuyasha across the face with her stack of flyers. Then she giggled. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Just Mr. Body builder there tried whispering in my ear so I'm a little jumpy."

Inuyasha looked at the guy Amanda was flirting with and saw a red mark across his face. It was in the shape of a hand. Alis hand. Inuyasha thought to himself, "_You deserved it you pervert. You remind me of Miroku with that mark on your face." _Then he started laughing.

Amanda and the guy started to walk off. Ali ran after them. "Hey where are you going? I thought we were looking for Savannah. Are you just going to abandon it just like that?"

Amanda looked shocked. Like Ali had just slapped her across the face. "I'm just I'm a little tired so I'm taking a break with chad."

Chad put his arm around Amanda's shoulders. "Yeah doll face. Wanna come get a milkshake with us?"

Alis face got red. Not with embarrassment. Oh no, with rage. "Listen, bub. Don't ever call me doll face again. Or I will make you cry in pain till your last breathe." Ali's eyes were the darkest green anyone had ever seen. And they continued to get darker till they were black and bottomless. Her eyes struck fear into Inuyashas and the one called Chads hearts. "And I'll be damned before I grab a milkshake with you!"

Amanda was once again shocked. Ali just looked at them with a scowl. Then turned on her heels and walked extremely fast down the road. Not caring if anyone followed or not. As Ali walked she quickened her pace. Going faster and faster. Till she was at an all-out sprint. She took a confusing route to the park that she liked to go to be alone. To anyone who didn't know the route, they would get lost in an instant. Ali slowed down when she reached the field of flowers. She sat down in the variety of wildflowers, and started to think. How could her cousin not care? She had known Savannah just as long as Ali did. One thing was for sure. Ali had temporarily forgotten the whole thing with her mom and being hunted.

"Well, well. Looks like you found me" A familiar voice said from behind. "Bout time too."

Ali turned and saw Savannah sitting in a tree. "Savannah! Yay I found you" Ali did a goofy laugh.

"Yes. Yes you did" Savannah laughed too. "I knew this would work." Savannah smiled triumphantly.

"What worked?"

"Me getting 'lost' made you forget being sad." Savannah jumped down. "I'm hungry from sitting in that tree. Let's go to McDonalds."

Ali laughed. "You actually had me worried there." She punched Savannahs arm, like a play punch. "Ok. I'm a bit hungry too. So let's go"

The girls were laughing when Inuyasha came around the last corner and once again, rammed into Ali, knocking her to the ground. "Oops. I'm sorry you ok?"

Ali glared at Inuyasha from the ground. "Sometimes, it seems like you LIKE to run me over!" Ali stood up.

Inuyasha laughed sarcastically. "Oh, hardy har har. Very funny." Inuyasha looked behind Ali and saw Savannah. "You found her?"

Savannah giggled. "Yes she did. And to celebrate we are going to McDonalds to get milkshakes!"

Ali laughed. "After you eat your kiddie meal!" Savannah crossed her arms and huffed. This, in turn, made Ali laugh even more.

Savannah dragged Inuyasha and Ali all the way there. All the two could do was just go with the flow. When they reached to the nearest McDonalds, Ali had walked in to get three milkshakes.

Savannah sat in the kiddie playground and took her shoes off. She put each shoe in a different cubby and hopped in the slide to go up it backwards. Ali walked out with the receipt and shakes. She put them on the table handed Inuyasha his and took her own shoes off and followed Savannah up the slide. Inuyasha just stared at the two.

They ran all around that little playground, when finally Ali came sliding down the red tube slide and over to Inuyasha in her polka dot socks. "Hey! Why aren't you on that playground with us?" Alis face was a little red from running around and she was out of breath.

Inuyasha looked at her and chuckled. "I thought it was funnier to watch you two run around like children."

Ali put her hands on her hips and laughed. "Oh you're the wise guy now aren't you? Are you coming or not?"

"Um….im going with not" Inuyasha looked at Alis eyes to see her mood. They were an emerald green. Meaning she wasn't mad anymore. A wave of relief flooded over Inuyasha that she was happy again. Ali started tugging on his leg* "What are you doing?"

"Making you have fun. You old stick in the mud." Ali yanked and made him fall off the bench. She started to drag him to the kitty area.

"But why? I don't want to go over there!" '_Why is she pulling me?_' Inuyasha tried reaching for things but was just out of reach.

Ali was laughing at all his failed attempts. They finally arrived at their destination. The end of the big tube slide. The sun was out, lighting up the inside of the red slide. "Here we are. See? Wasn't so bad now was it?" She darted up the slide only to tumble roll out because Savannah had slide down.

Inuyasha was looking like an idiot sitting there staring at the girls. So he sat up. "Fine. I'm here. What do you want me to do?"

Ali and Savannah exchanged looks. Then started laughing.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded.

Alis face was red both from the shadow of the slide and from laughing. "You don't ask what to do. You just play." Then Ali ran up the slide again.

"Like this?" And Inuyasha ran up the slide after Ali.

"Uh huh." Savannah said and walked to the milkshakes which were now melted. "Awww. I wanted to drink that!"

Ali ran down the steps and to Savannah. "You can still drink them you know." And she took a sip of her melted milkshake. "See? Still drinkable." Savannah laughed sarcastically and sipped her melted milkshake.

Inuyasha followed Ali. He was behind her as Ali spun around and rammed into him. "Oops…"

"Ok. That one was my fault." She went around him and took off up the jungle gym. With Inuyasha a few steps behind. "You know, you can explore on your own."

"It seems you know it pretty well. So I'm just following you." Inuyasha got tangled in the rubber cords of an obstacle. Ali started chuckling. "A little help?"

Ali shook her head. "I don't know… I could leave you here and go explore on my own… but then again, the little kids will be here soon…" Ali shrugged and crawled through the strings of the obstacle and helped free Inuyasha. While Savannah was laughing her butt off.

As soon as Inuyasha was freed he moved to somewhere he could sit, and watch Ali skillfully move out of the obstacle. "Show off much?"

Ali laughed. "Lots of practice actually." She climbed to where he was sitting and walked past him and to the slide. She eyed the slide, debating if she wanted to go down it or not. After a few moments of standing there thinking, she finally went down the slide. She stopped in the middle of the tube slide and sat there. She had almost forgotten her heartless cousin. How she dropped out of the search to be with a random guy.

Inuyasha was studying the slide. He ended up going down it not knowing Ali was there and pushed her out of the slide with him. They tumbled out. Inuyasha landing on top of Ali.

"Um…excuse me you lard. Get off of me." Ali started to push him off. She found it futile though. Inuyasha got up and helped Ali up. "Thank you."

Savannah was sitting on the bench and watching the two with an eyebrow arched. "Do I see some sparks?" she started chuckling. Ali blushed just enough not to really be noticed.

"Oh hush up Savannah. I should have left you in the field" It was Alis turn to laugh now, as Savannah crossed her arms and her grin disappeared. "Don't worry. You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Your right. You'd do that to him." Savannah joked.

"Totally." The girls laughed. "Nah I'm kidding. I wouldn't leave Inuyasha in a field. Though he is good at finding his way back to anywhere he wants to."

"He's a dog. What do you expect?" Savannah started to put her converse back on.

"Hey woman! I'm not a dog!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Your right. You're more of a puppy." Savannah smirked.

'_You sound like a certain wolf demon I know…_' "Shut up wench." Inuyasha sat down.

Ali was staring at the sky and thinking. She didn't feel like talking really, so she just put her shoes on and threw away the trash. "We ready to go?"

"Uh yep" Savannah stood. As did Inuyasha, who, just nodded in response. The walk home was silent. This drove all three of them insane. But they were all thinking. And no one wanted to speak their thoughts.

**INSIDE INUYASHAS HEAD**~~~

_Why would Kagome do such a thing? Do I mean nothing to her? I mean. I'm glad for her, and I'm not really angry at all. I mean. Yes I loved her. I still love her. Right? If I love her. Why am I not there with her right now? Why am I not angry at hojo? Then why is it I'm here? Do I still love Kagome? Damn it I'm so confused!_

**INSIDE SAVANNAHS HEAD**~~~

_He he. Ali and Inuyasha? Hmmm. I think Sesshomaru would be better with her. Except that he's trying to kill her and all. I just don't see Inuyasha making a move on Ali. Nor Ali doing the same. I'll just have to play matchmaker. Oh how I love playing matchmaker! Especially with Ali._

**INSIDE ALIS HEAD**~~~~~

_Ok. I know three things. 1) Sesshomaru wants my head on a silver platter. 2(he will stop at nothing till I am truly dead. And 3) I'm…falling for Inuyasha. Damn it why? I don't need any distractions. I mean. Look at him! He has dog ears! What normal person has those? Then again, he isn't normal. He jumped out of the well, and he's from another time. And his brother Sesshomaru, oh my, his brother is so strange. He can fly, and have poison nails. He is a dangerous person. But Inuyasha. He seems so protective. Must be why… oh my god! I can't look at him then! Ill blush like crazy! Grrr! Ok. I know what I'll do. Send him back wither he wants to or not. Then find a way to seal it up. Yes! Then I won't have to worry about falling for him anymore. Perfect Ali perfect!_

As they neared the driveway to Savannahs house Ali said a quick good bye and started walking in the direction of her house. Where she could see a faint blue light. "What the…?"

"It was my brother. He went in the well." Inuyasha was behind Ali. Following on her heels.

"How can you tell?"

"His scent is all over the place. He was searching for you. And I guess he is going for some information."

"Um…ok?" Ali peered over the edge of the well. The light was getting dimmer every time one of them came or went. Could this mean something was happening to the well? Inuyasha joined her.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Why?" Ali stared into the darkness. It was going to rain soon. The clouds overhead were dark and menacing. Like they were just itching to let loose there storm.

"I was just wondering." Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "How did it get so dark so quick?" Ali shrugged.

"Hey Inuyasha…"

"Yes?" he looked at Ali. Or, the back of Alis head.

"What would you say….or do, if I told you to go back to your home?" Ali continued to stare into the darkness. Her face showed no emotion, but inside she was feeling quite sad.

"I would tell you I'm not going back." Inuyasha was embracing for an argument. One that would never take place. For in that second, Ali whipped around and pinned him to the well.

She bent low to his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry. But you are a distraction that must go. Goodbye, for now." With that she moved to the side, reeled him on his heels and tripped him into the well. He fell, seeing Ali's saddened face, and the rain starting to fall. This time the flash was transparent. It couldn't be detected anymore. Ali stood in the rain for minutes on end, just staring into the well, before finally whispering to no one in particular, "I'm sorry." Then walked back inside.

-with Inuyasha :O-

Inuyasha climbed out of the well. It was pouring here too. He climbed onto the ledge and jumped in. his feet made contact with the ground. He couldn't detect Alis scent anywhere. "Damn!" he tried jumping in again. Why wasn't the well working? No flash of light. No nothing! One thing was a bright side. Ali was safe on the other side. Sesshomaru was here in feudal japan. He was back in his own time. Unfortunately, so was Inuyasha. So wait. If she was safe, then why was he trying to get back to her? '_It's not like I need to protect her anymore. I should just, try to forget about her. I mean, it's not like I need her._'

He climbed out of the well. But instead of trying again, he walked to the cherry blossom tree by his mother's grave. He picked off a flower and started walking in the direction of Lady Kiades village. There he was welcomed by Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, who was holding one of the twins, Sango, who was holding the other two children, Kirara, and Lady Kiade.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been?" Shippo jumped upon his shoulder.

"I've been away." Inuyasha sat alone by the fire.

"Well nice of you to join us again then." Miroku laughed as the child squirmed and reached out for her mother.

"Yeah I guess so." Inuyasha wouldn't look at Kagome. Or anyone else for that matter. He would just stare out the window and watch the rain.

-with Ali: O-

Ali sighed. She looked out her bedroom window at the rain. It was down pouring. The silence in the house was killing her. Ali blasted the radio as loud as she could, but she still felt alone. Her dad was asleep. So she basically had the house to herself. Everything was ok until the song 'in love again' by Janice Wei came on. She quickly turned it off and put in a movie. She didn't care which movie. She wouldn't really be watching it.

"Ali! You're watching saw without me?" Ali's dad came around the corner of the kitchen. He was in his robe.

"Yeah daddy. Wanna watch it with me?"

"Want some popcorn with the movie?"

"Nah. I'm not really hungry. But if you want some you can make some." Ali pressed play on the DVD remote.

"I was hinting for you to make it." Her dad sat on the couch. Ali just looked at him with an 'are you crazy?' kind of look. "Please?"

Ali sighed and got up. "Sure whatever." After the popcorn was done. They were sitting on the couch watching the movie. Once the movie had finished Ali stood, stretched and walked to her room.

Ali lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't deny that she missed Inuyasha, but she couldn't say she had fallen head over heels for him either. She had fallen for him yes, but not enough to jump into the well to get him back. Besides. He has Kagome. Why would he be interested in a girl like her? She brought the pillow from under her head and pressed it against her face. '_What in the world can I do now? I'm not being hunted anymore. I don't have someone to worry about. And I don't necessarily have anything new to deal with!_' She removed the pillow and sighed. Ali wondered what Inuyasha happened to be doing right about now.

-Woo jumping back to Inuyasha :D-

Inuyasha sat outside. The rain had stopped about an hour ago. He was thinking. Thinking about Ali, when Miroku came to join him.

"Hey Inuyasha. Seems like your drifting off. Thinking about something?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

"Care to share?" Miroku smoothed some wrinkles from his robe.

"Well. It's really a person… I can't really," he sighed. "I can't seem to get her out of my mind. It's like, she is imprinted into my thoughts."

"Hmm… who would this girl happen to be?" Miroku asked jokingly and curiously.

"Well. You've never actually met her. But if you have, you would have thought she be a quiet, kind of weird girl. But she isn't like that at all. She's wonderful. Her names Ali…and…she keeps entering my thoughts, no. she never leaves my thoughts. But the well doesn't work anymore. And I can't get back to her. But, I don't truly understand why I have to get back to her." Inuyasha kept his eyes locked on the rice fields. Like if he stared hard enough he would get the answer.

"Inuyasha. You're in love with the girl. Anyone could tell. That's why you feel you have to get back to her."

"Anyone can tell? That I'm in love with her? If that's so she can't see it then." Inuyasha looked down at his toes.

"Inuyasha. Do you want to get back to her?" Mirokus voice was serious.

"I do…" Inuyashas voice trailed off.

"Do you love her?" Mirokus tone was more assertive.

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Do you love her?" Miroku was getting louder.

"I… I do love her." Inuyasha said not loud at all. He could barely be heard.

"Do you want to **tell** her you love her?"

Once again Inuyasha was silent.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well do you?" Inuyasha nodded. "Do you want to know if she loves you back?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. What if she doesn't like my back?" Inuyasha looked Miroku in the eyes. His own eyes showed worry, worry and sadness.

"What if she does and you never ask? Come on where's the fearless Inuyasha I know? Get up, and go find a way back to that girl! Tell her how you truly feel. You can do it." Miroku pated Inuyashas back before heading inside. Only to reappear in the doorway to say, "Better hurry. Or Sango will make you go."

Inuyasha smiled and stood up. "Ok then. I guess I'm going. Thanks Miroku. See you later." He started walking up the path. He heard the rush of wind behind him and turned to see Sango's boomerang come flying towards him. He ducked it and started running to the well. They wanted him to go. Now!

When he arrived at the well he didn't stop running, he just leaped into the well. To his disappointment, it didn't work. But this time, he was determined. Each time he jumped into the well the scent of Ali became a little bit stronger. He continued to jump in and out of the well. Until finally. A bright flash of a blinding white light.

-omigod this is it! The finale :OOO-

Ali stood at the well. She was getting ready to throw a quarter in. she forgot to for the past few days. The days that Inuyasha were here. She sighed, put her hands together and whispered, "I wish he knew how I felt about him." And dropped the coin in. she was watching it fall. It bounced off a certain head of silver hair as he came flying out of the well. He knocked Ali over just like the day they met.

"Ali I'm sorry!" Inuyasha was kneeling beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How did you get back? I thought the well was sealed up. I didn't see a flash when you left."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Trust me. It did stop working. But I fixed it."

"Why though? Sesshomaru is back in your time. There's no need for you to be here anymore." Ali was mentally killing herself for not telling him yet. She couldn't take it. It was eating away at her heart.

"Well your words kept playing in my head. I'm a 'distraction that must go'? How am I a distraction?" Inuyasha was still beside Ali.

She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. "It was nothing." Ali said almost like a whisper.

But his damned dog hearing caught her words. "How is it nothing? What was it in the first place?" Inuyasha looked her in the eye. Her green eyes were such a sad shade. Matching with her mood perfectly. "Ali I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Ali buried her face into her arms. It was probably something about her safety.

Inuyasha was silently looking at Ali. Until the silence ate away at them both. Ali lifted her head and looked at him.

"Well? What was it you-"She was cut off by a kiss from Inuyasha. So full of passion and love. Ali was caught by surprise.

Inuyasha pulled away. "I'm sorry. I couldn't leave. Because, I found it hard. I've grown feelings for you. Though you probably don't have the same feelings towards me. Well what I'm trying to say is… Ali, I love you. A lot."

Ali was flabbergasted. Her mouth fell open. Then she shut it, and started to cry.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Inuyasha was hugging her to him.

"No it's just, this was too unbelievable. You telling me you loved me. I mean. I've loved you for a while but you having the same feelings, I know this isn't real. You're either pulling my leg or I'm dreaming." She cried some more into his kimono.

"Ali. I would never mislead you. And. You're not dreaming. You can feel me can't you? You felt the kiss didn't you?" Ali nodded. "Then how could this be a dream?" Ali sat there for a while. Silent. Thinking. "Ali?"

She pulled away. "So… You do feel the same way?" Ali looked at Inuyasha. Her eyes still full of tears and a little hope.

"Of course I do. Why else would I come back?" Ali smiled and the tears began falling again. This time though, tears of happiness. Inuyasha took her into an embrace while she cried.

She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Ali slowly stretched up and kisses him lightly. When she pulled away she was blushing. Inuyasha was grinning cockily at her. She stuck out her tongue and started laughing.

_Hello! It's me the author XD but you know that. Well, well. Ali and Inuyasha. Should have known that was gonna happen from the beginning. Well, I'm glad I finally finished this story. I couldn't figure out how to end it 0.o strange right? Well. I also thought it would be fun to get inside the characters heads. (Hint the thoughts) and I bounced back and forth. Hope yall don't mind. :D well I'm going to make a short um…epilogue? To this chapter. I also renamed it. It was "The sear and Alis realization" but I thought, "Hey if it's the last chapter. Why not name it something…more finale like?" XD I know. It is the longest chapter of this story. Which, I am proud I made it so long. I would like a round of applause *claps* hehe. Well. Thnx all who have been reading this story since I started. And those who shall read it when they stumble upon it. The whole time I was writing the last part I was kinda tearing up a bit. It was so romantic and then it got goofy. XD o well. I'm a weird writer. Wow this author's note is long. XD well before I lose your attention, once again thnx and I hope to be writing another story. :D see ya guys later! Toodles ^~w~^ ^~w~^ ^~w~^ ^~w~^_


	15. Epilouge!

Hello fair readers of my story! Here it is. The epilogue. Please do enjoy as it is fairly well. On with the last bit of the story ^~w~^

Epilogue!

"Inuyasha! Your son is trying to chew on the cats ears again!" Savannah was sitting on the couch as Hoshi the only boy child out of 4, tried to bite Buddy's left ear. Ali came running in to separate the silver haired, green eyed child from the rather old cat who once used to be an energetic kitten.

"My poor babies. Stop trying to eat each other!" Ali placed the cat on Savannahs lap and put Hoshi in the room with his three sisters. All but one had the eyes of their mother. Little Anna had her father's caring gold eyes. While Isabell, Alex, and Hoshi had their mothers daring green eyes. All had their father's demon ears but no claws.

"Ali, how many kids are you going to have? Enough for a daycare?" Savannah was picking up loose toys. Helping Ali clean up the mess her kids had left behind. "Where is you puppy of a husband anyway?"

"Now, now Vannah. You know he will yell at you if he hears you call him puppy." Ali tripped on a block and broke her fall with her hands. She stood and wiped the imaginary dirt from her pants. "And he's at work. He got a new group of yellow belts this morning."

"Ok. I do admit. Him opening the martial arts and Japanese culture center was a smart idea…when does he get home then?" Savannah dropped the toys in the bin beside the television.

Inuyasha walked through the door, he heard the question and provided an answer. "Now." He leaned down and kissed Alis cheek. "Hello sweetheart."

"Welcome home." Ali and Inuyasha shared a brief kiss. "The kids are trying to eat the cat again…"

Inuyasha smiled and his eyes lightened "Well they are my kids." Inuyasha laughed at the sarcastic glare from Ali. "Anyways, how was your day?"

"Besides getting attacked by your children, ok really" Savannah said and laughed.

"Vannah, I think he meant his wife. Me." Ali laughed and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Ali from behind. He started to rock side to side with her. "Well how was your day? Any good students?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Is there ever a bad student? But I am very proud of my black belt classes. They have been working so hard. And the competition is coming up. So it all is going great. Oh and by the way darling," Inuyasha kisses Alis cheek again, "Happy 20th birthday."

Ali giggled. "And to think. We met when I was 14. And look at us now." She turned and started to kiss Inuyasha passionately.

"Ew! Save it for the bedroom you two! Besides. There are children in the other room." Savannah, Inuyasha, and Ali shared a laugh. Right on cue all four children came running out screaming welcome homes to their father who hugged all four of them. "Ali I think its time for me to go. You know. Got the husband home cooking. Scary. So I'll see you tomorrow." Savannah took her leave.

Ali laughed said good bye and looked at her children and loving husband. '_This, this is perfect. Four amazing kids. A wonderful husband. And all the happiness in the world. It can't get any better._' It was true. Life for Ali and Inuyasha, but their wonderful life would soon fall into a great dark abyss.

Here it was the epilogue! Woo. I'm kinda thinking I'm going to write a sequel. Gasp! Well. I think it's a good epilogue. Majorly short but yeah. Lol finally once and for all, I big ol' TOODLES for you ^~w~^


End file.
